


Tortured Love

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, Whipping, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Ok so I am tagging all possibly triggering things in the additional tags but every chapter does not contain them. Sometimes only certain chapters or parts of chapters contain the triggers. I will add more as more come and at the beginning of every chapter I will list the possible triggers and if important to the plot I will include a summery in the notes. That being said please be careful.Sporadic updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I realized I never specified LeFou's name is Etienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Etienne (LeFou) are taken and do not know who, or what, has taken them or even why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers  
> Word count: 399  
> [edited 10/28/17]

Stanley and Etienne stumbled backwards into the house giggling and laughing like two teenagers in love. They wrapped their arms around each other, Etienne had his arms wrapped around Stanley’s waist with Stanley arms draped over Etienne’s shoulders.  
“Je t'aime tellement,“ Stanley said smiling against Etienne’s lips.  
“I love you too, so much,” Etienne said smiling in pure joy, he was happier than he had been in a long time, “you make me so happy.”  
Stanley slowly pulled back, “I have to go get something. I will be back soon, mon cher.”  
He walked out of the room giddy and happy. He was so in love with the man. He was barely out of sight of Etienne when he felt something hit the back of his head causing everything to go black.  
***  
Etienne watched the man’s retreating form smiling. He sat on the bed smiling. He threw himself backwards smiling and laughing.  
He was so happy and in love and he was loved back. It felt amazing. He craved Stanley when they weren’t together and loved every minute they were. He stared at the ceiling smiling.  
He went to go see what was taking Stanley so long. He left the room and looked around the corner, “Stanley, mon amour, are you ok?” he asked searching for the man. He felt something sharp hit the back of his head causing everything to go black.  
***  
When he woke up he was in a dark musky room. The room appeared to be made of stone and was cold, so incredibly cold. He was extremely confused. Where was he and how did he get here? Oh god where was Stanley?  
He looked around frantically. “Stanley,” he said as he saw the man across the room, “mon amour wake up.” He crossed to the other side of the room and began to shake the man fearing he wasn’t only asleep.  
Stanley slowly came to consciousness, “huh, Etienne what’s happening?” he said growing confused as he looked around the cold stone room.  
“I’m not sure. I just woke up here,” he said.  
Stanley pulled him close hiding his own fear as he attempted to calm the other man, “Whatever this is I’m sure it will all be ok,” he gently kissed the side of his head. They lay like that, holding each other until they heard the door unlock and begin to open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Etienne find out who took them and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: allusions to rape in multiple places  
> Summary at the end if this could trigger you.  
> Word count: 950  
> [edited 10/28/17]

As the door slid open both Stanley and Etienne shot apart and looked up fearing who, or what, would be on the other side.  
“You’re awake, wonderful,” A man said smirking as he walked in, it was too dark to really see what he looked like but they could tell he was tall and broad shouldered.  
“What do you want from us?” Stanley said trying to be the brave one, he had to be the brave one, for Etienne.  
“Aw cute you’re trying to look big and strong. I’ll break that soon,” he growled stepping closer.  
“That didn’t answer my question,” Stanley sneered.  
“It will be fun to force the fight out of you,” he said stroking Stanley’s face. Stanley spit at him in response.  
“Little shit,” he roared smacking Stanley so hard he fell backwards into Etienne’s lap.  
Stanley sat there stunned holding his cheek. Etienne sat there, stunned beyond being speech.  
“You should know why you’re here but you are a fool so I suppose you won’t know so I guess I’ll tell you,” the man sneered, "Gaston raided my village during the war and took my wife and did lord knows what to her and then killed her. He killed my children and thought he killed me but I lived. I wanted to get revenge on him, but it took me too long by the time I found him he was dead. But then I remembered he had a right-hand man. A man who had helped him come into my town and slaughter every man, woman, and child there. So, I sent some people to find you, it wasn’t that hard. Turns out your Gaston has made quite a few people angry,” he said smirking and turning to the door. As he said this, three other men walked in.  
Etienne sat there frozen in fear. Stanley shouldn’t be here, he thought. This is all my fault I have to protect him I got him into this mess.  
Stanley attempted to hide his fear, hoping to calm Etienne by saying, "Did you practice your little evil speech so you could look all cool?” Stanley smirked.  
The man glared at him, “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Although I can think of something you could be doing with it,” he said smirking.  
Etienne tensed and pulled Stanley closer defensively. He knew what he meant by that. There was no way he was ever going to let Stanley, sweet undeserving Stanley, be subjected to that.  
“Would you look at that? Harry was right they are a bunch of sodomites,” said the red headed man standing behind the original man.  
That’s when Etienne and Stanley realized how close how obvious they were being. The both froze and seemed to stop even breathing.  
“And here I was thinking he was crazy when he said kidnapping them both would hurt him more in the end but he was right. Look at them,” he said kicking Stanley in the stomach causing him to gasp and fall forward.  
He lets out a disgusted laugh, “Freaks. Come on let’s go we’ll come back later let them have time to worry,” he said turning and leaving. The other men followed closing and locking the door behind them. Stanley lay there pain radiating from his stomach.  
Etienne immediately crawls to Stanley’s side, “Stanley my love are you ok?” he asks quietly fearing they can hear.  
“I am fine,” he said sitting up, hiding his pain. He pulled Etienne into his lap knowing that when he was distressed it comforted him to be held, “are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, a little more scared than before but fine. He never did what the man is saying, Gaston I mean, not to his wife at least. I’m not denying that he went and slaughtered the entire village. God I’m not even denying that one of the men didn’t do it but Gaston never did,” he said his eyes as memories from the flooded back to him. Being in that dark tent Gaston looming over him. A shiver ran down his spine.  
“What?” Stanley said shocked, “How do you know that? Why do you still defend him?” said not sounding angry, more curious.  
“There are things you don’t know Stanley,” he said sounding distant, his eyes clouded over as more memories came back he was unable to stop them at this point.  
“What does that even mean?” Stanley said, when Etienne shrunk back he tried to calm his tone, “I want to help you, let me help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s going on?” he asked as kindly as he could.  
“I don’t,” he paused, seemed to change his mind, “You’ll think differently of me. I don’t want that, and don’t say you won’t because you don’t know. What he did, what I let him do, do me.”  
“Oh my god, did he…” Stanley trailed off unable to finish the sentence but he figured that Etienne knew what he was asking.  
“Yes,” he whispered in reply unable to look Stanley in the eye and see the disgust at what he had let Gaston do to him.  
“That’s horrible. I didn’t know,” he whispered quietly pulling Etienne closer. He never wanting to let the man get hurt again although he had a feeling that wasn’t possible in here.  
“I…” Etienne stuttered, “I’ve never… it was just a part of life for me”  
“it shouldn’t have had to been and I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” he said kissing him softly. Etienne closed his eyes and melted into the touch.  
“I love you,” Etienne whispered.  
“I love you too, to the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were take by a man who's village was raided Gaston has captured them. Gaston killed the entire village, including his wife and children. The man wanted to get revenge but Gaston was dead by the time he found him and figured Etienne was good enough and took him. Stanley got caught in the middle and now they have been left alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back and things go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape  
> Nothing major happens in this chapter. Please be careful.  
> Word count: 1336  
> [Edited 10/28/17]

They laid there curled together until the door opened once again. The man walked in with someone neither of them had seen before.  
“Take whichever one you want. Do what you want with him,” the original one said, “Either way they’ll feel what I felt as I watched my wife be dragged away by that monster.”  
“Hmmm this is hard. You see that one there he’s quite beautiful isn’t he,” the second man said running his hand over Stanley’s jaw. Stanley’s entire face hardened and his jaw set as if he was about to lash out, “but this one he’s big, lots of fat. I bet he would be warm and soft,” he ran his hand along Etienne’s face causing him to flinch away, “and you said he was Gaston’s, did you not? I bet he was dominated by Gaston a lot. He’d be open and loose easy to fuck. Gaston would have made him submissive too,” I shiver ran through Etienne’s spine as he flinched, “I’ll take the fool.”  
“No,” Stanley screeched lunging forward to push Etienne out of the way, “take me instead.”  
Etienne, eerily calmly, stepped toward the man so Stanley couldn’t get in front of him, “No don’t listen to him. You’re right Gaston taught me how to be submissive. I know things how to make you feel pleasure. Take me,” Etienne said growing desperate and trying not to show it. He got them into this and there was no way he was letting them do that to Stanley. He could deal with it. He had before with Gaston but Stanley never deserved that. He had to keep Stanley safe for as long as possible no matter what.  
“No, please Etienne don’t,” Stanley said voice breaking.  
“Shut up,” roared the first man backhanding Stanley so hard he crumpled to the ground.  
Stanley lay on the ground unable to move until long after the men had dragged Etienne away.  
He stood and tried opening the door trying to save his love but to no avail. He beat at the door and slammed against it, anything to get it open. When he failed and realized there was no way out he stumbled backwards numbly collapsing to the floor sobbing.  
“I am sorry, my love. I couldn’t save you. I don’t know what they’re doing to you but I know it isn’t good,” he laid there curled in a ball sobbing until he couldn’t sob any more. He lay there until he heard the door open. He immediately shot up prepared for what was to come.  
***  
Etienne was lead to a room with a bed.  
“You are no longer Etienne. You are back to being what you were before. You don’t deserve a name. You are LeFou. Say it,” the man snarled as he held him up by his neck.  
“I am LeFou,” he says quietly reverting to the quiet submissive state Gaston always wanted him in when he did this.  
The man slaps him, “Louder.”  
“I am LeFou,” he said louder eyes and voice emotionless.  
“Good boy,” he said stroking his face causing LeFou to flinch, “Your worthless, disgusting, only there for others enjoyment. Say it tell me how worthless you are.”  
“I’m worthless,” he said emptily, “Disgusting.”  
He smacked him again harder this time. LeFou stumbled backwards whimpering slightly,  
“I’m sorry,” he said cowering backwards.  
“You should be. You’re disgusting, filth. You don’t deserve to be alive but god I bet you’re wonderful to fuck. I bet you would love it being filled. Do you liked being taken, held down? I bet you like it rough,” the man launched forward and violently bit his neck drawing blood.  
LeFou flinched crying out.  
“Shut up,” the man growled, “Shut up before I show you what real pain is.” LeFou began to shake holding back tears.  
The man began to rip his clothes off his body. LeFou froze and suddenly he felt like he wasn’t in his body anymore. He seemed to be watching as the man violated him. Told him what a disgusting worthless fool he was. He should have expected this. Gaston did this to him, maybe he wasn’t worth anything more than this, something to be used. When it was finally over he was taken back and violently thrown back into the cell. He crumpled to the ground and didn’t get back up. He didn’t have the energy. He was pretty sure he was bleeding from multiples places. All the sudden Stanley was at his side. Oh god he didn’t want Stanley to see him like this. He needed to be ok, not a mess. Stanley would leave him. They would probably let him go because Stanley wouldn’t care anymore. He would realize how worthless he was.  
“Etienne, honey, are you okay?” he said placing a hand on his arm. Stanley was terrified. Etienne was on the floor with his clothes torn and he was bleeding and covered in… god he didn’t even want to think about it.  
“Don’t call me that,” he says quietly, flinching away from Stanley.  
“What?” Stanley said recoiling, fearing he had hurt the man.  
“Don’t call me that. I’m not… I don’t deserve a name. I am LeFou,” he whispered.  
“Don’t… how can you say that?” Stanley said scared to reach out to him, worried he would flinch away again.  
“I’m worthless. I’m only here to be used,” he says beginning to shaking. He closed his eyes waited for Stanley to agree and use him too. He wouldn’t fight he deserved it.  
“No, no, you are not. Can I come closer?” Stanley asked hesitantly. Etienne nodded inhaling sharply.  
Stanley slid closer, “Can I pull you into my lap?” again Etienne nodded.  
He scooped the man up into his lap and stroked his hair softly, “Listen to me my beautiful Etienne,” Etienne grew confused at this. He wasn’t beautiful he was a worthless mess. Stanley shouldn’t be holding him so gently. He should be hitting him, using him like the worthless thing he was. Still Stanley continued, “You are so amazing and beautiful. You are worthy and deserve everything, except that awful name. You never deserved that horrible name, you are so smart my love,” Stanley said rocking him slightly to calm him. Etienne began to sob.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he curled into the man and began to chant that like a mantra shaking and sobbing as he did so.  
“Shhh, hush. Its okay. You did nothing wrong, mon amour, nothing,” he stroked his hair and rocking him kissing his hair line. Stanley felt so out of his depth of knowledge that he feared he what making it worse. Etienne sat there shaking and crying as Stanley held him. He froze, he was being weak. He needed to stop before Stanley realized how weak and worthless he was. He threw himself out of Stanley’s lap scrambling frantically away. This only further solidified Stanley’s fear that he was making it worse.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered shaking and shrinking backwards.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Stanley said.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m weak. I’m so sorry,” he whimpered and scrambled backwards.  
“No, no honey its ok. Its ok, you didn’t do anything,” he slowly walked forward.  
Etienne whimpered and curled in on himself. Stanley stopped walking closer. He slid down to Etienne’s level.  
“Can I come closer? You can say no, I wont be mad,” he said softly.  
“I’m sorry I don’t deserve you I’m sorry,” he whimpered again but instead of moving backwards he flung himself at Stanley. He wrapping himself around him, “Please don’t leave me I’m sorry I got us into this.”  
Stanley sat there stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort to him, “Hush it’s ok, this isn’t your fault. I’m not going to leave you. I'm only leaving if you tell me too. I love you so much. I’ll protect you until I’m dead. I’ll get us out of here, even if I have to die trying”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers  
> Word count: 993  
> [edited 10/29/17]

Slowly Etienne began to drift off to sleep. Stanley sat there holding him making sure that nothing happened to him while he slept.  
It must have been night because the men hadn’t come back before Etienne had slowly began to rise, “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” getting up out of Stanley’s lap.  
“Hey, no its ok, you were tired and needed sleep,” Stanley said getting up and walking over to where Etienne had retreated to and wrapped his arms around the man who practically melted into the embrace.  
Etienne sighed quietly, “I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” he said this into Stanley’s neck having wrapped himself around the man to be closer to him.  
“You’re not a mess my love. You have gone and continue to have to go through horrible, traumatizing experiences. Just one of these experiences would normally break a man but you have stayed strong through all of this. You are amazing my love and your strength continues to awe me every day. That being said even the strongest people cannot always be strong so it is ok to need someone to be there for you. It’s ok to need help,” Stanley said pulling away so he could look at him and hopefully show how much he meant this, “You are beautiful, strong, smart, amazing, and most of all, worthy of love.”  
Etienne sat there frozen not knowing what to do, feeling overwhelmed with love and affection, “I don’t… how can… I’m not… you really believe all of that about me,” he said voice cracking. He looked into Stanley’s eyes his own eyes watering.  
“Of course, my love. You are all of those things and so much more,” he kissed his cheek “I love you so much,” he said softly kissing the man and cupping his face. Etienne inhaled shakily and hummed into the kiss sliding his arms around Stanley’s waist pulling him as close as possible letting his eyes fall closed.  
When they finally pulled away Etienne said, “I was never good with words. I don’t know how to tell you how amazing you are because I’m not sure there are words to describe you. You are so amazing and kind and beautiful and perfect, how are you so perfect,” he said laughing slightly, “and you love me as the mess I am, why will always perplex me. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, I’m still not really sure I do deserve you, but I promise that every day that, for some reason, you choose me I will cherish you. You are beautiful and deserves to be cherished and told you’re beautiful every day. I don’t do that enough but I want you to know that you are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on and I love you more than words can express and I hope to show you that better when we get out of here,” he kissed Stanley’s hand lightly.  
It was now Stanley’s turn to be stunned. He had always known that was how he felt but he had never truly processed that Etienne felt the same. He had always kind of thought that he was just there. He had never doubted that Etienne had loved him but he just figured that love had grown over time as a manifestation of losing Gaston.  
“That’s really how you feel about me? How can you say that I am nothing next to…” he stopped himself not wanting to bring up the name of that monster.  
“He is nothing next to you. You are so much better than him. More beautiful, definitely kinder, and more amazing by any account. I was blinded by my love for Gaston that I never saw there was someone better and more perfect right there and that is my biggest regret.” He said softly cupping the man’s face and looking into his eyes trying to pour all of the love into them that he could.  
Stanley shakily breathed out and leaned into the touch closing his eyes, “I never thought I would be better than him, especially not to you. He was this manly man who was strong and buff and I’ve always deep down envied the dresses and makeup of ladies so how could I ever compare to that,” he said softly.  
“What I had with Gaston was unhealthy and manipulative and that has taken me a long time to realize but I can see it now. As for the dresses and makeup you look stunning. Every time you put on a dress or makeup I am stunned by how truly amazing you look. You don’t have to be manly you are perfect just the way you are,” Etienne said pulling Stanley closer until he had wrapped his arms around him and made sure he was safe and secure in his arms.  
“I… thank you,” Stanley said quietly.  
“there is nothing to thank me for my love,” he said burying his face in Stanley’s neck surrounding himself in the man, “Oh mon amour you must be exhausted. Did you even sleep while I did?”  
“No, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you,” Stanley admitted realizing how tired he was.  
“come on my dear, it may not be the most comfortable but we can go over there you can lay in my lap but I am told I’m quite soft,” he said laughing slightly, “you should sleep I’ll keep watch.”  
“are you sure? I’m really not that tired,” Stanley lied.  
“yes of course I am. You need sleep,” Etienne stated. He leads Stanley to the corner where he pulled the man into his lap. They both shifted until they found a position that was comfortable for the both of them. As Stanley slowly drifted off Etienne hummed to try to calm him to sleep and in the end, it helped lull Stanley to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men come back and its not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: semi graphic violence  
> nothing major happens in this chapter  
> Word count: 1095  
> [edited 10/29/17]

Stanley had woken up a while ago but neither had the intention of getting up. They couldn’t go anywhere other than to pace around the cell so they lay there stiff and hungry on the ground wrapped around each other for even some fleeting feeling of safety and home. But of course the moment couldn’t last forever. The door began to slide open and both of them immediately stood so they were less vulnerable.  
The original man seemed to always be there although the others weren’t always with him. This time it was the original and two others. They brought in a table with rows of knives. Both men immediately stiffened and Stanley half stepped in front of Etienne to protect him.  
“Do you know what Gaston did to the men in my town before he killed them?” the man asked.  
Etienne flinched slightly. He was aware of the torture the men were subjected to for information they often didn’t know.  
“So, you do know,” he said smirking, “you ever wondered what that felt like. How it would feel to be tortured?” he walked over to Etienne with a knife and ran the side of the knife across his face causing him to flinch away, “I’ve thought about this for a long time,” all the sudden he violently lashed out and slashed his arm with the knife. Etienne hissed flinching backwards. The man lunged forward and grabbed his hair throwing him to the ground and kicking him in the side.  
“NO!” Stanley screamed lunging forward only to be grabbed by the two men who had come in with him. He struggled against them, “Let me go,” he screamed, “Please he didn’t do anything,” Stanley struggled as the man kicked Etienne who had curled up into a ball to protect himself.  
LeFou lay on the ground shaking as the men kept kicking him. He was pretty sure he thought he heard Stanley yelling at one point he begged that they weren’t hurting him. He deserved this but Stanley just got caught in the middle. He should have never been here. He was innocent. All the sudden he felt himself being pulled up by his hair. He cried out in pain.  
“Shut up,” the man hissed slashing his arm. He let out a small whimper.  
“Please stop,” Stanley said having given up fighting and had just gone limp, “Please, Gaston was just as horrible to him. Don’t hurt him please.”  
“Shut up,” the man snarled again, “Shut up or I swear I will slit his throat.”  
This caused Stanley’s entire body to freeze. He stopped breathing and couldn’t take his eyes off Etienne. He needed proof that he was still there still alive. The man began to slash out at Etienne. He took the knife and began slashing violently and randomly into Etiennes arms causing him to cry out in pain. He violently threw Etienne to the ground and then lashed out with the knife slashing him across the cheek. Etienne cried out grabbing his cheek and flinching back wards.  
“don’t try to move away from me you freak,” he grabbed his hair and ripped him back in front of him and slashing his shoulder and kicking him to the ground. He again began to beat Etienne eventually he threw the knife away and ripped him up. He kicked him in the stomach and any area that he could that was exposed.  
Then, finally, the man threw Etienne to the ground.  
The other men dropped Stanley and they left them again alone in the room but not before the redheaded one from before turned and threw bandages at him, “make sure he doesn’t die we have so much more planned.”  
The minute the door closed Stanley shot to his side, “Etienne, my love, you need to try to get up we have to wrap your wounds.”  
When Etienne managed to finally drag himself up Stanley realized, with relief, that many of the wounds were not bleeding much so they would heal quickly. Stanley quickly wrapped the wounds and the pulled an unresponsive Etienne into his lap. Stanley was growing more and more terrified with every second. Etienne seemed to almost not be there. He seemed to be able to hear Stanley but he was moving mechanically.  
“Etienne, honey, are you ok? Can you say something or even just look at me?” Stanley asked softly.  
When Etienne turned and his eyes met Stanley’s there seemed to be no emotion in them. He seemed to just be empty, “I’m ok,” he said in an impossibly quietly looking away again.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” Stanley said softly.  
This caused Etienne’s head to snap up, “No, no that’s not your fault. I got us into this. Oh, god you were screaming. Did they hurt you?” he said immediately becoming panicked, scanning his body for marks, and fearing that he had gotten Stanley hurt, “I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”  
“No, they didn’t do anything to me. I was worried about you, what they were doing to you,” Stanley said pulling him closer to protect him.  
Etienne went limp in his arms melting into the embrace, “I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to be here.”  
“Neither do you,” Stanley said firmly.  
“Yes, I do. I helped Gaston go into villages and murder everyone there. I knew they tortured people yet I did nothing to stop it. I deserve way worse than this,” Etienne said curling in on himself as he pulled away from Stanley.  
“How can you say that? He would have just done it to you. You forget I knew Gaston too, nothing would have stood in his way. He would have just killed you,” Stanley said stroking his hair softly and pulling him closer as he had begun to slip out of his arms.  
Etienne wrapped himself around Stanley when he realized the man would push him away in disgust, “I should have tried harder.”  
“You would have been killed, without a second thought.”  
“Maybe that wouldn’t have been so bad,” he said shakily.  
“No, it wouldn’t have been better for anyone,” Stanley said firmly, “you stopped a lot from happening by taking it on yourself. You are strong and brave and beautiful and it would have been better for no one if you died. It was war Etienne. Innocent people die in war that’s what war is. No it might not be good but just because you couldn’t help every innocent person doesn’t mean you deserve to die.” Etienne just didn’t respond pulling himself closer into Stanleys arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breif interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers  
> Word count: 1038  
> [edited 10/30/17]

The door opens again and Stanley immediately steps in front of Etienne. The man who walked in was wheeling a cart. He was prepared to attack if he needed to too protect Etienne. He had gone through enough today, “Don’t,” Stanley growled attempting to look intimidating.  
“Woah, wait. I’m not here for that,” The man says putting his hands up, “I’m Luke. Can I look at him? I’m a doctor. I brought food and water.”  
“Why would you want to help?” Stanley said still suspicious and defensive.  
“I never thought this was right. Even if he did horrible things he doesn’t deserve this, or what their planning,” he shuddered slightly at this. Stanley feared what that could mean, “Also I don’t think he did any of that. I remember when Gaston came into my village”  
“I was young when it happened, maybe only 16, but I remember. I remember how the entire army swept in and slaughtered the entire village. I hid, I’m ashamed of it but I did and I watched it happen. I remember him, Etienne right, that’s not what he was called then but I remember seeing him ride in with Gaston. I remember seeing this look of horror on his face. He obviously didn’t want to be there. He tried to stop Gaston, I think at least, because at one point he was talking to him. They were obviously arguing and suddenly Gaston back handed him so hard he fell backwards and spit up blood. I truly believe that he was scared to disobey and didn’t know what else to do,” the man, Luke, said looking down, “I wouldn’t, in that situation I mean.”  
Stanley turned and went so he was next to Etienne who had been unresponsive since the door had slid open. He still didn’t entirely trust the man but he didn’t have much other choice.  
“Hey, Etienne I need you to sit up so he can look you over,” Stanley said kneeling next to Etienne. Etienne sat up numbly, eyes empty.  
The man kneeled in front of him, “Hello, Etienne, can I call you that? My names Luke,” he said, “I’m going to look you over so I can stop them from getting infected, ok?”  
“He’s been non-responsive a lot lately. I don’t know what to do,” he says.  
“That happens a lot in people in these situations,” Luke said, “Try to be careful not to scare him like that it will only make him worse,” he gently took off the bandages and took care of the wound and rewrapped them, “He looks ok. I don’t think anything is deep enough to be infected. The wound on his cheek is the riskiest but there’s not much I can do about it. I’m sorry I can’t do more.”  
“Thank you,” Stanley said softly.  
“There’s food on the tray and a pitcher of water. I’ll try to bring food and water as often as I can. I’m really sorry I can’t do more,” Luke said.  
“It’s okay thank you for everything you have done,” Stanley said looking up at him.  
“Anything else I can do please tell me,” he said.  
“Um, how long have we been here?” Stanley asks.  
“This is the second night,” Luke says, “there asleep by the way so you should have peace for a couple hours.”  
“okay thank you,” Stanley said.  
“It’s the least I can do,” he said leaving.  
Stanley quickly turned his attention to Etienne who was staring vacantly into space, “Hey, my love, you need to eat,” he said reaching out and gently stroking his hair. Etienne leaned slightly into the touch closing his eyes. Stanley gently took his hand and kissed it, “I’ll bring the food to you ok?” Stanley said lovingly. He walked over to the cart and brought the tray and the pitcher over to him.  
He sat down in front of Etienne. He gently handed the pitcher to Etienne who drank from it. When he was done he handed it to back to Stanley who attempted to not chug it all down. He set the tray and the pitcher between them, “Do you mind if I feed you?” he asked softly looking into Etienne’s eyes hoping to see something.  
Etienne looked up smiling, nodding gently. Stanley smiled and placed his hand softly on his uninjured cheek. He picked food up off the tray and gently guided it to his mouth. Etienne opened his mouth and took the food out of Stanley’s hand.  
Etienne reached out to the tray and picked the food up, “Can I?” he asked motioning to Stanley’s mouth.  
“If you want,” he said smiling softly. Etienne smiled and guided the food gently to Stanley’s lips who opened his mouth to accept the food. They sat there like that feeding each other and talking quietly about nothing. It felt like they were home again, if even for only a moment. When they finished the food, and had drunk the rest of the water Stanley moved the tray of to the side and crawled closer to Etienne leaning in to kiss him softly. Etienne hummed closing his eyes and placing his hand gently on the side of Stanley’s face.  
Stanley crawled closer trying to maintain contact with Etienne’s lips. He crawled into Etienne’s lap, draping his arms over his shoulders. He sat there straddling Etienne with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Etienne had slid his hands into Stanley’s hair and kissed him back passionately. When they pulled apart he let out a shaky breath.  
“I love you,” he said resting his forehead on Stanley’s. His eyes where half-lidded and his breathing shaky. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate as he pulled Stanley closer in his lap.  
Stanley smiled, “I love you too,” he said looking into Etienne’s eyes.  
“You are so amazing,” Etienne said into the space between them.  
“I love you,” he said.  
Etienne smiled and kissed him softly. Stanley let his eyes flutter closed. They lay there tangled together kissing lazily and remember life before they were here, something that had seemed like an eternity. It may not have been perfect but they could make anywhere home as long as they had each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: semi-graphic depictions of violence and torture, self hate, and a panic attack.  
> Word Count: 1380  
> [Updated 11/9/2017]

They must have both fallen asleep, a dangerous thing, because Etienne was awoken by being ripped away from Stanley and being kicked in the stomach. He yelped, doubling over in pain. He looked around. There were five of them this time. Stanley jumped up and ran for the man holding Etienne and was grabbed by two of the men.  
“Freaks,” the man growled. He threw Etienne at the other two men, “Hold him,” that was the first-time Stanley registered he was holding a whip. They had held them both so that they could see each other. Stanley wanted to reach out, protect him, but he was being held back. He knew that Etienne hadn’t seen the whip yet so he tried to remain calm.  
“It will be okay,” Stanley said quietly, looking into Etienne’s eyes trying to keep calm. He felt like he was lying to him. It wasn’t going to be okay, he knew that, but he didn’t know what else he could do.  
“Shut up,” growled the man bringing the whip up and cracking it back down on his back. Etienne arched backwards, screaming in pain.  
Stanley struggled against the men, trying desperately to get free, “No, please stop. He didn’t do anything,” he thrashed violently, “Please,” his voice cracked. The man brought the whip down again Etienne cried out again.  
“Shut up,” the man snarled, “Shut up or I’ll kill him, slowly and painfully.”  
Stanley stopped struggling and just went limp. He looked up at Etienne and the look on his face would be etched into his mind forever. He looked so broken and in pain. Stanley wanted to stop this, protect him but he couldn’t save him. In the end his attempts to save him only brought more pain. The man cracked the whip again causing Etienne to arch screaming. Stanley hung there limp and with tears running silently down his face he couldn’t make himself look away. He caused this, this was his fault. He needed to see what he was doing to the man he loved.  
Etienne’s entire face was contorted in pain and he had tears running down his face, stinging slightly as they hit his cut although nothing compared to the pain in his back. Blood ran down his back increasing with each hit. He felt on fire, unable to breathe. This was the most pain he had ever been in. He felt like he was going to throw up. The man brought the whip down again and it felt like someone had set fire to his back, everything hurt. He screamed, as black dots swam in front of his eyes. He felt on fire, everything hurt. Slowly his vision began to go fuzzy and eventually the pain stopped and everything went black.  
Etienne’s eyes rolled back in his head and he went completely limp in the men’s arms. Still he continued to bring the whip down, “Please,” Stanley begged, “He’s unconscious. You’ll kill him.”  
The man looked like he hadn’t heard him and was going to continue the attack on the man, but then he motioned to the men, “drop them,” he said. They threw them both to the ground. Finally, then they exited the room.  
Stanley crawled over to Etienne’s unconscious form, “Oh god. I don’t know what to do,” he said breathing rapidly. His chest felt like it was constricting and he was growing dizzy. He was going crazy, he needed to pull together Etienne needed him to be sane, not whatever this was. As he tried to calm himself the door opened and he jumped up. He stood in front of Etienne spots swarming in front of his vision and even as they cleared everything was too fuzzy to see clearly.  
He couldn’t see anything as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he just swung at random, “Woah… whoa. You need to calm your breathing,” Luke, he could see that now, said, “He’ll be ok. I’m not going to let him die. I’m working on trying to get you both out but you panicking isn’t going to help him. So, go over there and try to breathe. I’m going to clean his back and hopefully stop infection,” he said gently pushing Stanley away from Etienne.  
He sat in the corner and watched as Luke cleaned the cuts gently. After he cleaned them he applied some sort of cream and then wrapped them carefully, “I don’t think it should get infected but I’ll come back to check them later. There’s more food and water there and I brought clothes because his are,” he trailed off, eyes glassing over, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“No, thank you,” he whispered breathily. He looked down at Etienne and stroked the side of his face gently.  
“I wish I could do more. I am working on a way to get you out. I’m trying,” he said turning and leaving them alone. Stanley slowly slid the shredded remains of Etienne’s shirt off of him. He didn’t know what else to do. He dressed himself in the clean clothes feeling less gross. Slowly Etienne began to wake up. He hissed in pain as he came to awareness.  
“Hey, hey you’re awake,” Stanley said.  
“My back hurts,” he whimpered.  
“I know honey here do you want to try to sit up so you don’t have to arch your back to talk?” he said gently. He nodded turning over trying not to touch his back to the ground. Stanley gently helped him sit up.  
“It’s cold,” Etienne murmured shivering.  
“Here,” Stanley said standing and grabbing the shirt, “put this on.”  
Etienne slid it on carefully but he was shaking so hard that he was having trouble buttoning it.  
“Here I got it,” Stanley says gently reaching out and sliding the buttons into the holes until the shirt was completely closed. He leaned forward and kissed him softly, “He brought pants do you want to change those to?”  
“Sure,” he said quietly. Stanley grabbed the pants and handed them to Etienne turning so he had privacy.  
Was Stanley really that disgusted with him that he couldn’t look at him when he was changing. He knew that he wasn’t attractive, not compared to the men he had surrounded himself with, but he never thought that he repulsed anyone that much. He slid the pants on and walked over to the tray.  
“He brought more food,” Etienne stated.  
“Yeah, he tried to help your back too,” Stanley said placing his hand gently on his shoulder.  
“Did you eat?” Etienne asked closing off. Why was he shutting down? Had Stanley done something?  
“No, but you should eat first because of your back,” Stanley said, “You should also drink water too.”  
“Okay,” he says, “We can split it so we both eat enough,” he said emotionlessly.  
“Here, you should drink something,” Stanley said handing him the pitcher. Etienne drank from it and handed it back to Stanley.  
“Thank you,” Etienne said. Stanley split the food, he handed the tray to Etienne.   
They ate in silence until, “What’s wrong?” Stanley says finally unable to ignore the way Etienne was throwing up his walls, “Why are you shutting me out?”  
“I’m not,” Etienne lied, “I’m fine.”  
Stanley walked over to Etienne and draped his arms over his shoulders. Etienne leaned into the touch closing his eyes, somehow Stanley seemed to know how to make him feel better.  
“What’s wrong?” Stanley insisted again resting his forehead against Etienne’s.  
“I’m sorry,” he said voice cracking as tears slid down his face, “I’m sorry I got us into this and that I can’t do anything do protect you. I get why you’re disgusted with me and I’m so sorry.”  
“Woah, what? Why do you think I’m disgusted with you?” Stanley said, “I’m not disgusted with you.”  
“You couldn’t look at me when I was changing,” Etienne said.  
“What? No, no that’s not… I wanted you to have privacy if you wanted it. I want you to have control in this relationship, because you’ve had that taken from you enough. I want you to feel safe with me, always,” Stanley said.  
Etienne smiled kissing him, “Thank you.”  
“There is nothing to thank me for, my love, nothing at all,” Stanley said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is forced to do something he never wanted  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forced abuse, verbal abuse, attempting to force yourself to have sex with someone to make them stay.  
> Okay i just want to add that the way Etienne feels and thinks about stanley is unhealthy. This is intentioal. the closest thing to love he has felt was Gaston who was manipulative and made him feel "love" if he devoted himself to him. I am going to try to slowly make it become healthy and have him realize that this is unhealthy love  
> summary at the end if any of this could trigger you please stay safe  
> [11/10/17]  
> word count: 2126

Etienne drifted off at some point and Stanley made sure not to sleep this time. He couldn’t risk being unprepared again. Eventually after about an hour the door slid open and in stepped the man.  
Before he could react, the man said, “Don’t move. Listen to me you’re going come with me without waking him and you’re going to listen to everything that I say or I swear I will kill him without hesitation. Nod if you understand.” Stanley nodded, eyes wide with fear.  
“Good get up and follow me,” the man growled, “try and escape if you want but know you’re leaving him here and he might not still be in one piece if you ever manage to get him back,” the man said smirking so Stanley followed without struggle because he’d never leave his love, not here.  
As they stepped out of the cell Stanley could see the man properly for the first time. He was a course man. With a scraggly beard and thick course black hair on his head. He was not a clean man to say the least as his face, hands, and clothes were covered in dirt and was that coal? When he grinned, it was not one of joy but one of manipulation and fear. He almost seemed to bear his like a rabid wolf asserting its dominance.  
He led Stanley to a sitting room of sorts, “Sit,” he snarled and then left.  
When he came back the other men were with him. There was the tall broad shoulder man who had taken Etienne the first night. Also saw the short round redhead from the first night he was still standing with the other two, they were at least brothers probably twins, from the first night. They had the same fine blond hair and lack of any facial hair.  
When he saw the next one he was taken aback. It was Luke there was no doubt about that but Stanley had never realized how young he was. He had to be younger than Stanley himself. Next to the others, who were old enough to be his parents, he looked like a child.  
“Listen to me. You’re going to do whatever we tell you or we’ll kill him. It won’t be painless I’ll cut open his chest and let him lay there bleeding out. You’ll have to watch it happen then I’ll make you feel unimaginable pain and then kill you,” the man barked. Stanley saw Luke flinch out of the corner of his eye.  
Stanley nodded unsteadily not knowing what else to do. He would do whatever he could to protect Etienne, anything.  
“You’re going to go back into the room. You’re going to wake him up and tell him that he’s worthless and you hate him. Tell him he’s disgusting and you don’t know how you could ever love him,” the man growled face twisted into a sickening smirk, “Hit him, kick him, cause him pain.”  
Stanley froze, “Please don’t. I can’t do that, anything else just not that,” he said sounding broken.  
The man ascended on him with unimaginable speed he wrapped his hand around Stanley’s throat lifting him off the chair, “Do you think I’m fucking kidding?” he growled looking like the monster he was, “I’ll kill him. I’ll cause him pain you can’t even imagine. If you don’t do this I’ll hurt him much more than you would. Do it or he’ll die. Make your decision now. Nod if you choose not to kill him.”  
Stanley knew this might break Etienne. He never wanted to hurt Etienne. This was unforgivable but he couldn’t let him die either. He knew what he did so he nodded, sealing his fate for better or worse.  
The man took his hand off Stanley’s neck, “Good go in there. We’ll be watching so don’t try anything,” he sneered.  
Stanley stood shakily, he wasn’t sure he could do this. Etienne was already in so much pain, hadn’t enough happened to the poor man, he couldn’t add to that. He couldn’t cause more pain.  
“Luke, take him we’ll follow behind,” The man snarled motioning to Luke.  
They walked down the hallway, “He will if you don’t do it. I don’t even recognize him anymore. I’ll come back and help when it’s over. I’ll back you, make sure he knows you don’t mean any of it,” Luke says breaking the silence.  
“I know, I just… I… he thought I was disgusted with him,” Stanley said looking down with tears stinging his eyes, “I can’t do this to him.”  
***  
Etienne was awoken as he was ripped upward. He cried out and looked around frantically trying to find Stanley and make sure he was ok. He only found with horror that Stanley was the one who had ripped him up.  
“Stanley,” he asked with fear in his voice.  
“Shut up,” Stanley snarls looking over his shoulder at the door then dropping Etienne to the ground, “You’re worthless,” he said voice shaking in disgust.  
“I’m sorry,” Etienne whimpered shrinking away.  
“Freak,” his voice cracked again, “You’re disgusting,” he looked away.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t… I’ll be better,” he shrunk back whimpering as tears slid down his face.  
“You can’t be better. You’ll never be good enough,” Stanley snarled.  
***  
Stanley’s entire chest hurt, he felt like he can’t breathe. He was hurting Etienne, he was causing the person he loves most in the world to feel pain. Etienne was shrinking away sobbing and Stanley felt broken. They were still watching him. He had to do this, he would be killing Etienne if he didn’t.  
“I don’t know how I ever thought I loved you,” his voice cracked as he felt tears in his eyes. He watched Etienne’s entire face crumble and he shook shrinking backwards.  
***  
Stanley really thinks that about him. He wouldn’t say that if he didn’t mean it. He didn’t love him. Etienne had loved him with all his heart and Stanley had never loved him. His chest hurt and he felt like his heart had actually broken. He felt everything inside him crumble, he couldn’t go on without Stanley. Stanley was all he had. No matter how bad it got, when he was scared or in pain Stanley was there. He couldn’t do this without him. He sobbed his entire body shaking as he shrunk backwards away from Stanley and his words.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whimpered as he continued to scramble away, “Please don’t leave, please. Your all I have, please, I’ll do anything. Whatever you need I’ll find a way to make it happen just don’t… I’m so sorry.”  
Then an idea crossed his mind, maybe he wasn’t sexual enough for Stanley. Maybe if he just let Stanley fuck him then he’d stay. He stood and kissed Stanley then dropped to his knees in front of him. He began to pull down Stanley’s pants when he was pushed away.  
***  
Stanley frantically pushed Etienne away. Oh, god what had he done. He had just told Etienne he wanted him to feel safe and now he made him feel like he had to force himself to have sex with him to make him stay.  
“Etienne, Etienne, stop,” he said as he fell backwards with a broken look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, just let me…,” his breathing picked up, “Please please. Just let me. I don’t want you to leave. Anything you want I,” he began to clutch his chest as his breathing picked up.  
Stanley felt a hand on his shoulder, “Their gone,” Luke says, “Let me calm him before you talk to him.”  
Stanley stumbled backwards numbly. He had done this, made Etienne feel worthless like all he was worth to Stanley was sex. He had to protect him and all he’d done is caused him pain.  
***  
Etienne clutched his chest unable to breathe as his vision blurred. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he aggressively flinched backwards causing pain to erupt from his back as he cried out, “Hey, you’re going to make your back worse I need you to try calm your breathing. Do you remember me my name is Luke?” Etienne nodded slightly, “Ok good I need you to try to match my breathing ok? Can I pull you closer?” Luke asked him softly. Why was he asking? Etienne wasn’t worth that. He nodded anyway so the man wouldn’t leave his voice was calming. He felt the man wrap his arms around him.  
“Try to breathe with me ok?” he said, “in and out, slow and steady, in and out.”  
“He doesn’t love me,” he sobbed into his shoulder not caring who knew any more. He was without the only thing that matters in his life they could do what they wanted to him.  
“No honey that’s not true,” he said stroking his hair gently, “they threatened to kill you. They said if he didn’t do that they would kill him. He had to too save you.”  
“He sounded like he meant it,” Etienne said breathe hitching although it had calmed.  
“No, he didn’t. He sounded like he was going cry the entire time. He’s terrified that you hate him now. He loves you so much,” Luke said.  
“He does?” he said his voice cracking, “I could never hate him. He’s amazing. I don’t know why he wants me.” All the sudden Stanley was at his side.  
“Stanley,” Luke said softly in a warning voice.  
“Why do I want you? Why wouldn’t I want you? You’re so beautiful and strong and amazing. I’m so sorry I ever said those things they would have killed you if I hadn’t. I can’t let you die I can never lose you,” he says gently laying his hand on Etienne’s face. Etienne leaning into the touch closing his eyes. He still wasn’t entirely sure that Stanley wasn’t lying, making this up just to hurt him again, but he couldn’t live without him so if it meant getting hurt a thousand times over just to be loved once by Stanley he would take it.  
He flung himself forward and wrapped around Stanley. His chest hitched as he held him close.  
***  
Stanley felt Etienne throw himself at him so he held him close and stroked his hair, “I’m so sorry mon cher. I don’t expect you to trust me right away. I did a horrible thing and I hurt you but I promise I will protect you as much as I can. I love you so much mon beau char.”  
Etienne whimpered into his chest and clung to him. Eventually the whimpering calmed and his breathing evened out as he slowly fell asleep.  
“I should check his back after that it’s probably ripped open again,” Luke said.  
“I did this to him,” Stanley whispered.  
“Don’t do that to yourself. You were protecting him,” Luke said beginning to check his back.  
“Can I ask you something kind of personal?“ Stanley asked.  
“Sure?” Luke said more like a question than an answer.  
“Why are you with them? You’re nothing like them,” Stanley asked.  
Luke looked down, “I guess I should have expected that. I’m Peter’s brother, that’s the original one or the one who lost his wife. I need you to understand I am ashamed of much of my past and this is part of it. He told me he had Gaston, not Etienne. Some sick side of me was glad that they were getting revenge. Even if it was horrible and wrong I wanted him to hurt like he had hurt others. Then I came and I found out it wasn’t him. Peter told me that he had helped but I couldn’t think anything other than the terrified man a couple years older than me who I saw try to stand up and ended up spitting up blood for it. I was too scared to leave after that, he’s still my family. They are all so much older than me I’m not sure I know how to leave. I also knew what he was going to do so I wanted to be here to protect him. He doesn’t deserve this and I can’t do much else, so all I can do is try,” Luke said finishing up Etienne’s back and sliding the shirt on.  
“Oh,” Stanley said not knowing how to reply.  
“He should be ok. I hope he is, I’ve done everything I can for him,” Luke said getting up and exiting the room.  
“Thank you,” Stanley said before he closed the door.  
Stanley pulled the sleeping Etienne into his arms and kissed his forehead, “It’s ok my love. I will never hurt you again,” he murmured, “I will die protecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The men force stanley to hurt etienne and tell him he doesnt love him or theyll kill him. in the end luke comes and helps Etienne understand whats happening and in the end they make up


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic depictions of rape, panic attacks, being called a freak for having panic attacks, and self hatred  
> Nothing major happpens this chapter  
> Word count: 1141  
> [updated 11/12/17]

Stanley begged that they would be undisturbed so that maybe, finally, Etienne would get the much-needed sleep but of course things could never go their way. As Stanley lay there holding Etienne, his eyes slid closed leaving them vulnerable and unprotected.  
***  
Etienne was ripped awake again. He cried out had it all been a dream. Did Stanley still see him as worthless? Was he the one pulling him up? He wouldn’t blame him he was worthless. As he looked around frantically he saw Stanley on the floor a look of fear in his eyes.  
Stanley began to stand when the man snarled, “Move and I’ll slit his throat.”  
Stanley froze and slowly sunk back down and slid backwards. The man threw Etienne at the man who had taken Etienne before, “Do whatever you want,” he growled.  
“No,” Stanley screamed, “Please, take me. I’ll do whatever you want, please,” his voice cracked, “He’s still hurt, please.”  
“Shut up,” the man, Peter he remembered that now, growled, “I’ll kill him. He deserves this. He has caused so much pain and he deserves this.”  
The other man drops Etienne and stalked forward towards Stanley he reaches out and grabs Stanley’s jaw and forcefully turns his head back and forth, “You’ve got such a pretty face, I could make you get so far in the world. The fool doesn’t deserve that pretty face of yours. Leave the fool, forget him, just come with us.”  
“Will you let him go if I come with you?” Stanley said.  
“Of course not, he deserves this and we’ll continue to punish him like he deserves,” Peter growls from behind the man.  
Stanley lashed out and struck the man across the face slashing him with his nails causing him to bleed, “Fine have it your way,” he snarled, “I’ve got the fool. You know what to do with him,” he said motioning to Stanley. He stalked over and grabbed Etienne.  
“No,” Stanley screamed, “I’m the one who hit you, he didn’t do anything. Take me,” he screamed thrashing against the men who had come forward to grab him.  
“Oh, don’t worry darling,” he said as he dragged a half limp Etienne out of the room, “You won’t be having much fun either,” he winked at him as the door closed.  
***  
Etienne had completely shut down the minute he was thrown to the man. Everything around him seemed to slow and blur. He could hear the voices and see that people around him but he couldn’t make out what they were saying or comprehend what they were doing. He was pretty sure he heard Stanley at one point but he wasn’t sure. Eventually he felt himself being dragged out of the room. When he heard, Stanley screaming everything slammed back into focus.  
“He didn’t do anything,” Stanley was screaming thrashing against the men holding him.  
“What are they doing to him?” Etienne asked panicking.  
“Don’t worry about it doll,” The man said smirking, “I’d worry more about what I’m going to do to you,” he said in a low growling voice. Etienne whimpered flinching slightly, shrinking backwards.  
“Shut up, you know you like it,” the man snarled. Etienne whimpered closing his eyes. The man had slid his arm around Etienne’s shoulders. He flinched violently. His chest began to rise and fall at a rapid rate. His chest hurt and he couldn’t breathe.  
The man ran a hand along his face, “You may be a worthless fool but you have such a pretty face. The things I want to do to that wonderful mouth of yours,” he said placing his thumb on his face pulling his lower lip down causing a shiver to run down Etienne’s spine, “You’ll love what I could do to you. That soft body and wonderful mouth, the things I could do,” he growled low.  
Etienne whimpered as his breathing continued to pick up. He began to shake. He didn’t want to do this but he had never wanted to do it with Gaston either. This wasn’t about him he was just something to be used. He was disgusting and worthless and undeserving.  
The man smacked him hard across the face, “Stop that. Stop being such a freak. You’re disgusting. You want this, you know you want this. You’re filthy. You think he’ll want you after this. He probably never wanted you before but now you’ll be all mine,” he snarls pouncing upon Etienne like a panther stalking its prey. He bit violently into his neck causing Etienne to cry out.  
“Shut up you freak,” he growled as he bit his ear violently. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was crushing him, and he had tears running in a steady stream down his face. The man smacked him violently across the face causing him to stumble backwards whimpering.  
“I’m sorry,” he said between erratic breathing, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” he whimpered unable to breathe.  
“Look at you. You’re such a freak. Do you think anyone else does this? No of course not, because you’re a freak. Everybody else can breathe normally you’re just fool who can’t be normal. Say it,” the man said.  
“I’m a freak,” he gasped clutching his chest, “I can’t breathe,” he gasped feeling dizzy. He felt like he was going to throw up or pass out he wasn’t sure which would happen first. The man grabbed him by the shirt and violently jerked him forward and then back.  
“you’re breathing just fine,” he growls, “Now shut up you fool.”  
He slapped Etienne hard across the face causing him to cry out and fall backwards onto the bed. The man snarled and crawled forward until he was on top of Etienne. Etienne began to shake his ability to breathe was becoming suffocating. The man began to rip his clothes off and force himself onto Etienne.  
He tried to imagine that he was with Stanley. Stanley with his warm, safe arms and ever accepting nature. He was so kind and caring.   
Although he was less safe with Stanley now. Stanley didn’t care about him. The doctor, Luke he thought, had said they made him but he knew that Stanley probably really felt like that.  
When it was finally over he was thrown back into the cell next to Stanley whose face was slightly swollen and bleeding. Etienne was still having trouble breathing.  
“What happened to you?” Etienne said between gasps reaching up to touch his face carefully.  
“Don’t worry my love,” he said gathering the man into his lap, “It’s ok try and breathe with me. In and out. Nice and slow. It will be ok,” he said rocking him softly. He knew he would have to make sure Stanley was ok but right now he felt safe and loved so he would just let himself be held and figure everything else out later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: semi-graphic violence and vomiting  
> Summary at the end  
> Word count: 1433  
> [updated 11/12/17]

Stanley thrashed violently against the people holding him back from saving Etienne, “Just let me go please. He didn’t do anything. Gaston was just as horrible to him, if not worse,” he cried out fighting violently.  
He was suddenly thrown backwards as the man kneed him violently in the face. He felt blood come spilling out of his nose. Peter came forward and kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over. He kicked him in the face causing him to spin backwards with blood spewing from his face. He cried out in pain.  
Peter snarled like a feral animal. He grabbed him by his hair and ripped him upwards kneeing him in the stomach. He drove his knee into his groin and threw him violently to the ground. He kicked him in the side.  
“Listen to me you freak,” he growled pulling him up by his hair so he was at eye level with him, “I don’t know what lies that disgusting fool is telling you but I was there. I watched him ride in with Gaston. I watched him kill innocent people and burn my town. I wouldn’t trust that monster if I were you.”  
“He’s not the monster, you are,” Stanley sneers spitting in his face. The man threw him violently backwards, so hard he hit the back wall causing his head to begin to bleed. Everything became fuzzy and he was dizzy. He stood back up stumbling forward and proceeded to double over and vomit. He shook as he stumbled unable to see anything.  
Peter grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach causing him to almost throw up again. While he was bent over the man kneed him in the face sending him flying backwards and slamming his head off the floor, his vision finally went black.  
***  
He slowly woke up and realized they had left him alone. Etienne had not come back yet and he was scared for the man. He sat there staring at the door. Eventually it was swung open and Etienne was thrown violently onto the ground. He was shaking, breathing rapidly and obviously panicking.  
“What happened to you?” he gasped out reaching his hand and gently laying it on his face. Stanley tried not to hiss and flinch away in pain. Of course, Etienne was worried about him even as he was clearly unable to breathe in anything other than short gasps of air.  
He pulled the man gently into his lap, knowing that the man was often calmed by being held, “Don’t worry my love. It’s ok, try and breathe with me. In and out. Nice and slow. It will be ok,” he said gently rocking the man until his breathing had slowly calmed. He lay there breathing continuing to hitch, head resting on Stanley’s chest, eyes closed. He finally felt safe for the first time in a long time.  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
“I love you too,” Stanley says kissing his head softly.  
“I’m sorry,” he says even quieter.  
“For what mon cher?” Stanley asks back tenderly.  
“I’m such a mess and I’m a disgusting, soiled thing,” Etienne mumbles beginning to shake and cry again, breathing picking up again.  
“My love you are not a mess and you are most definitely not disgusting or soiled,” he said running his hands calmingly through Etienne’s hair, “You are this beautiful masterpiece that deserves so much more than you have gotten. You have had these horrible revolting things that you have only come out stronger and even more beautiful. You are amazing and you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
Etienne began to sob into his chest, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you. I don’t deserve you. You are so perfect and gorgeous and amazing. I wish I could do more for you. I’m sorry.”  
Stanley began to gently rock him again, “You deserve everything. You have done so much for me. You don’t need to do anything more. You are so sweet, kind, and beautiful mon cher. I love you so much,” he said quietly.  
Etienne continued to sob and cling to him so Stanley began to hum a song his mother used to sing when he was afraid or unable to sleep. He rocked him gently until he fell asleep against his chest clinging to Stanley like he might fade away if he didn’t hold him close.  
Slowly the door opened and Stanley pulled Etienne closer ready to be a shield for the man, “It’s me,” Luke said softly as he entered causing Stanley to visibly relax.  
“I need you to lay him down so I can look you over,” Luke said softly.  
“I’m fine he needs to sleep,” Stanley said.  
“You can’t do that to yourself,” Luke replied.  
“What?” Stanley asked.  
“You’re not fine you vomited from the force of your head being hit,” Luke said, “You’re so worried about him but you need to take care of yourself. You can’t sacrifice everything to keep him safe.”  
“He needs someone to do it for him. He wouldn’t take care of himself without someone helping him,” Stanley said softly.  
“Yes, and you are being that for him but you need to take care of yourself too. Not everything can be about him, sometimes you need to take care of yourself,” Luke said.  
Stanley sighed giving in, “Fine,” he says.  
“Here I brought a couple blankets. I’ll lay them out and you can lay him on them,” Luke said before Stanley shifted Etienne. He laid out the blankets and Stanley slowly bunched up the blankets at the head of the blankets and placed Etienne’s head on them and gently covered him with the other blanket.  
“You didn’t vomit blood so I think it’s just a cut in your mouth,” Luke said coming closer and gently cleaning his face, “I think the reason you vomited wasn’t serious. I think you’ll be okay but you need to be careful. Tone down the violently throwing yourself to protect him,” Luke said nodding towards Etienne.  
“Is he hurt because of me?” Etienne said having woken without either of them noticing.  
“No, he’s hurt because he’s a self-sacrificing idiot. Tell him to calm his self-sacrifice and he should be fine,” Luke said cutting Stanley off before he could talk.  
“Someone has to protect you,” Stanley said booping Etienne’s nose causing him to giggle, “you’re so cute,” he said laughing.  
“I’ll leave you two alone try to be careful and sleep both of you. I’m on the shift to watch the door I’ll wake you when it’s over,” Luke said leaving looking almost sad.  
Stanley slid over to Etienne and kissed him softly. Etienne closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, humming contently. He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Stanley’s waist and pulls him into his lap. Stanley instinctively wraps himself around Etienne pulling himself closer to trying to take in as much of the man as he could. Slowly Etienne slid backwards so they were laying on the ground with Stanley laying on top of him. Stanley was letting out small stuttered breath.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he said in between kisses, “So amazing and perfect. I love you,” Stanley said pulling himself as close as possible to the man.  
Etienne had never felt as beautiful as he did with Stanley. Stanley worshipped him like he was something that deserved this, deserved love. It was intoxicating, he couldn’t get enough of it. He let out broken sounds as they kissed, gasping at the way Stanley’s hands ran everywhere as if he needed to catalog everything about Etienne. He worshipped Etienne in a way no one ever had.  
“I love you so much,” Etienne gasped out, “I don’t know how you see me like that but you make me feel like something beautiful or deserving. You are this amazing striking god of a man and for some reason you chose me. Even though I got us into this and I have given you no reason to. I love you more than I could ever tell you. I love you,” he leaned down and kissed him again, closing his eyes and humming into the kiss.  
They lay there wrapped around each other kissing until they both grew tired and Stanley gently laid his head-on Etienne’s chest, drawing small designs on his chest until they had both fallen deeply into sleep.  
***  
Stanley was violently shaken awake by Luke, “You have to get up now. I can get one of you out tonight but we have to leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they beat stanley up etienne comes back, stanley gets patched up, and then at the very end luke bursts in and says he can take 1


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is very mild violence

Stanley was violently shaken awake by Luke, “You have to get up now. I can get one of you out tonight but we have to leave now.”  
“What,” Stanley said groggily sliding off of Etienne’s lap, “Take him,” he said as his brain registered what had been said.  
“No,” Etienne said sitting up suddenly, “I’m too hurt, I won’t get anywhere. I’m not worth it, you go,” he stumbled out.  
“He’s right,” Luke said, “Not about the not worth it thing, but he is definitely to hurt to get anywhere it needs to be you,” he added when Stanley shot a disgusted look his way.  
“No, I can’t leave you,” Stanley said, “Not here, with them,” he stated the last part with disgust.  
“You have too,” Etienne said, “I can’t go anywhere, not with my back, you have to go. Get out. Find someone better, move on with your life. Be happy, have a family, live life, just don’t forget me,” he says with tears rolling silently down his face.  
“No, don’t say that I could never find anything better,” Stanley placed his hand on his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, “You’re right though you can’t go anywhere with your back but I’ll be back. I’ll always come back for you, I promise,” he said kissing him softly.  
Etienne closed his eyes and leaned into it inhaling shakily not knowing what to say. Finally, when they pulled away he said, “Go before it’s too late. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Stanley called despretly as Luke dragged him out the door slipping him silently down the hall and back into the world.  
“Here is a map, this circled part is where we are and there is the castle. We’re closer to the castle than the village, go I’m sorry I could only get you but he would have only slowed you down,” Luke said.  
“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done,” Stanley said taking off.  
***  
Etienne watched as Stanley walked away and he felt truly alone for the first time in a long time. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of this alive. He sat staring blankly at the door until it swung open. He figured it would be Luke so he didn’t react until the man walked in. It wasn’t Luke, it was Peter. Etienne whimpered and shrunk backwards, Stanley wasn’t there to protect him anymore.  
“Where the fuck is the other one?” he snarled looking around the room and prowling towards Etienne.  
Etienne stuttered out a lie, “I don’t know. I woke up and he was gone, I assumed you took him,” he mumbled shaking.  
The man snarled and stalked closer grabbing Etienne by the shirt ripping him up causing him to cry out, “I better not find out you’re lying.”  
“I took him,” Luke said walking in, “He didn’t deserve to be here. He wasn’t even a part of the war.”  
“Why would you do that?” Peter said throwing Etienne violently to the ground and stalking towards Luke.  
“Like I said he didn’t deserve to be here. You’re just torturing an innocent person and that’s not ok,” Luke snarled back.  
“Who cares?” Peter shouted back, “He’s supporting, helping this monster. He won’t listen to reason and realize what a disgusting worthless mess, that thing is,” he growled and waved his arms at Etienne, “He should have listened to reason.”  
“And what if he’s innocent, maybe he isn’t the monster you think he is,” Luke yelled in response.  
“How can you say that after what they did to Daisy?” he screamed back.  
“And what would she think of you? What would Daisy think? Do you even try to kid yourself and think she would be ok with this? You forget sometimes she was my sister from even before you married her. She was always like my sister. Sometimes I don’t recognize the man you’ve become. She would have hated you and the disgusting monster you have become. This was never what she wanted. You’ve become as bad as Gaston,” He snarled in reply. Then all the sudden there was a loud crack and Luke was on the ground holding his face and Peter was standing over him breathing heavily.  
Peters features crumbled, “Oh god,” he mumbled stumbling towards Luke, “I didn’t mean to…” he stuttered.  
“Don’t come near me you monster,” Luke snarled angry and hurt, maybe his brother had truly lost all of his humanity.  
Peter stopped, “I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry,” he gasped out. He had just hit his baby brother. The one person left in his life that he was supposed to protect above all others. Had he truly become a monster just like the man he was trying to get revenge on. What would Daisy think? She would hate the man he had become. No, he couldn’t think like that. He was doing this for her, to avenge her. This was all for her. She deserved better and that thing on the ground behind him had taken away her chance at better. She would understand, he had to avenge her. He had to avenge their daughter, sweet little May, who never got the chance to fall in love, their son, his pride and joy John, who never got to have a son of his own and feel the pride in that, their unborn child who had never even gotten a chance at life. No, she would understand. He hadn’t done enough yet, he needed to do more, make that worthless fool feel the pain he had. The pain of all the people he had hurt.  
He growled and turned on his heels and grabbed LeFou who cried out and fought. He shook him violently throwing him to ground and pulling him back up, “Shut up and come with me.”  
LeFou followed him terrified, but he knew he deserved this. At least he had gotten Stanley safe. Peter lead him to a different room with chains hanging from the ceiling.  
“Now that you’re little sodimite lover isn’t here to protect you are going to stay in this room so we can do what we want with you at any time, understand,” he snarled violently grabbed his arms and chained his wrists to the ceiling. The man kicked him violently in the stomach causing him to double over and hanging only from his arms. It hurt like crazy to have his fat body hanging only by his wrist.  
“You’re a disgusting, worthless freak,” each word was punctuated with a blow to the head or torso, “My family deserved so much more and you took that from them. You killed them, you took away their chance at life,” he continued to kick, hit, and abuse LeFou in any way he could. LeFou just hung there limp and taking it. He deserved this, after everything he’d done he deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is the name of his dead wife if you didnt catch that. I tried to make Peter almost human in that one paragraph as opposed to the intentional beast like descriptions of him before. i was going to include more but i ended up not being sure how to transition to it so next chapter I'll talk about what happened to Stanley and Luke after he was hit. thats really all


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke reflects on his life, Etienne is unchained from the ceiling, and Stanley runs for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains very graphic rape, panic attacks, vomiting, and violence. All of those things are marked off in the paragraph they are in with the ^^^***^^^ but if you at all think it will still trigger you please don't read it and i will include the important things at the end so you don't miss out on the important parts. Please be careful.

Luke lay on the ground stunned and hurt. His own brother had just hit him. He had said he would protect him when their parents died, he was so young it seemed to be forever ago, but now he had hit him. He thought maybe he could appeal to his humanity, get Etienne out, but now he truly believed his brother had lost all of his humanity.  
All he could think of was Daisy. She had been so kind, the perfect mother, wife, and sister. She wouldn’t have wanted this. He was supposed to stop this from happening, he was supposed to help him move on. He had failed her just like everyone else.  
Then he realized he was alone. Oh, god he had let him take Etienne. He was supposed to protect him and he had failed. He failed everyone he failed Daisy because he couldn’t help Peter, he had failed Etienne who was innocent and didn’t deserve this, and worst of all he had failed Chapeau when he had left him to die.  
Finally, he realized he had begun to cry, something he hadn’t done since before his parents died. He had needed to be the strong one so, he hadn’t cried when his parents died or when his village had been raided or when he had left the only person he had ever truly loved behind to die. He had been a coward but he had never let himself cry, he wouldn’t be that weak. He just couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t be strong any longer.  
***  
When the sunlight hit his face, Stanley gasped. He had been so long since he had seen natural light that hadn’t come from a candle. His eyes took a minute to adjust, he had stumbled blindly forward until it had. When he could finally see clearly, he realized how close to the castle they were if he ran he could make it before sunset. He took off running in the direction of the castle  
^^^***^^^  
When Peter had stopped beating LeFou he left him hanging limp and in pain. He knew he deserved it but he was always so weak, especially when it came to pain. He just stayed there slumped over unable to keep his eyes open but also unable to actually sleep. The door opened and LeFou didn’t care anymore and he didn’t even bother looking up. He hears the sound of someone coming closer. All the sudden he was shocked into awareness as someone slapped him bluntly across the face. His head snapped upward and he was met with the face of the man who had come and taken him before. He could see him clear now that he had left the door open.  
He could also see through the window. He noticed they were in the woods. Before he could get a better look, he was kicked violently in the stomach. He was snapped back into awareness of the man in front of him and he truly looked at him. He had sleek black hair and he was tall and lanky with broad shoulders. He had long limbs and a smirk that made a chill run down LeFou’s spine. His breathing began to pick up again.  
“Mon dieu, stop being such a freak,” the man spat, sounding annoyed, “You’re fine. Here,” he said reaching up and unlocking LeFou’s wrists causing him to collapse to the ground. He began to move his arms and massage his wrist trying to create circulation in them. He felt shaky and unstable.  
The man stalked forward kicking him in the side, “Get up freak,” he snarled. LeFou stood on shaky legs barely able to stand.  
LeFou couldn’t breathe and he was shaking violently, “What… what are you,” he stuttered out gasping and unable to form sentences.  
“Don’t worry darling,” he said smirking running his hand along LeFou’s jaw causing him to flinch violently away, “Now, now there’s no need for that. Come closer,” he said smoothly. When LeFou still didn’t move, still shaky on his legs, the man reached out violently ripping him towards him, “I said come closer,” he snarled.  
LeFou whimpered flinching. The man ripped off his clothes and began to violently thrust into him. LeFou cried out as he felt split open. He let out small whimpering cries as the man continued to rut into him. His breath hitched as he became more unable to breathe.  
“Please,” LeFou whimpered, “I’m sorry, please stop,” he said tears rolling down his face as he gasped unable to grasp enough breathe, his head spinning.  
“Yes,” the man cried, “I love it when they beg,” he snarled biting violently into his neck. LeFou cried out as he felt blood well up and begin to run down his neck. The man growled finishing inside of LeFou and throwing him to the ground.  
LeFou curled into a ball shaking violently, stomach turning as he felt as if he was going to throw up. The man kicked him in the side and then kicked him in the face. LeFou cried out.  
“Get on your knees,” the man snarled. Again, LeFou was unable to move from his position shaky, scared, and in immense pain. The man reached down and ripped him up violently.  
“I said get on your knees,” he snarled pulling LeFou up to his face. LeFou shakily sank to his knees, “Good boy,” the man said in a falsely sweet voice, “That wasn’t so hard, now was it? Now be good and open your mouth.”  
He proceeded to thrust viciously into his mouth causing LeFou to gag. He felt like he was going to throw up from the forceful assault to his throat. Finally, when the man finished, again, down his throat. LeFou collapsed onto the ground shaking. When the man closed the door, he scrambled to the corner vomiting violently. He collapsed to the ground sobbing and shaking to the point where he couldn’t see straight. He was breathing so shallowly that he felt dizzy and felt as if he was dying. He was certain that he had lost his mind, having truly gone crazy, or maybe the world was taking pity on him and letting him die. He didn’t want to be here any more, no one wanted him or needed him. Eventually, as he began to be unable to breathe, darkness over took him.  
^^^***^^^  
Stanley had run all day, his lungs felt like they were on fire. It was all worth it, Etienne was worth it. He saw the castle just as black dots began to appear before his eyes. He pushed himself as hard as he could, running towards the castle. He had to make it, he had to save Etienne. Just as he almost reached the gate, he swore he could reach out and touch them, his world went black and he crumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes he has failed everyone he loves.  
> Etienne truly begins to give up  
> Stanley runs to the castle but when he is within Inches of the castle gates he collapses.
> 
> A couple of you may already know who Chapeau is but he will become more relevant to this story in chapters to come. I'm not sure how i did with this chapter. I definitely stepped outside of my comfort zone so I hope I did at least okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke stops pitying himself and goes to help Etienne who is in far worse condition than he originally thought. Stanley wakes up and finds himself in the castle fearing that he had just left Etienne with no help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mentions vomit not the action it literally just says the word once.

Stanley shot upward immediately taking in his surroundings. He was… in a bed? Wait, what? He shouldn’t be here. He needs to get people to help Etienne. He had just left him for who knows how long and now he wasn’t even doing anything. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed just as the door also swung open.  
“Whoa, whoa,” Mrs. Potts said bustling over and pushing him back down, “You need to rest, you were severely dehydrated and exhausted.”  
“No, you don’t understand,” Stanley stuttered desperately, “Etienne he’s…”  
Mrs. Potts cut him off, “Honey we know. Adam and Belle found you passed out outside the gate clutching a map. When Adam tried to pick you up you cried out and then start rambling about how you had to save Etienne. We could barely get anything from your half exhausted and dehydrated state but it was enough that put with the map, you’re injured face, and the fact that you hadn’t been seen for a week and a half. Adam, Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Plummette, and a couple others set out not long after we got you settled. They are getting him as we speak.”  
Stanley sank down sighing in relief, then immediately shot back up, “I should be there with them. He won’t… the things their doing to him I can’t just,” Stanley began to hyperventilate.  
Mrs. Potts pulled him to his chest, “Shh its ok. You’re exhausted and dehydrated he wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to save him. They’ll get him out alive and well and you’ll be here to help him when they get him home.”  
Stanley sank into her soft motherly embrace. Etienne would be okay. They would make sure he was okay and Stanley would be there the minute he got him back here. Everything would be okay they would be okay.  
***  
Luke picked himself off the ground. He needed to stop, pull it together and make sure Etienne was okay. When he walked into the room he was horrified at the sight before him. Etienne was laying curled in a ball surrounded by blood, vomit, and bodily fluids that weren’t his own. He was shaking violently staring into the empty space in front of him, his clothes were torn to the point where it was covering almost nothing.  
Luke kneeled down next to him and when he got no reaction he gently laid his hand on his shoulder causing Etienne to scream and shoot away from him, “I’m sorry please don’t. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad. I don’t know what I did but I’ll stop. Please not again. I’m sorry,” he said beginning to breathe rapidly.  
Luke immediately realized his mistake, “Etienne listen to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get you something to clean you off with and clothes. Can you nod if you understand me?”  
He wasn’t sure if the small motion that Etienne made with his head was him shaking or if he was nodding his head but he needed to get the things so he sprinted off. He managed to get past without running into any one else there. When he slipped silently into the room. He walked over and gently kneeled next to Etienne.  
“Hey honey,” Luke said softly, “Can I come closer?”  
Etienne looked up at him wide eyed and nodded gently. He didn’t understand why Luke would ask. Nobody needed permission to come closer to him. He was worthless, he didn’t get to make those decisions they were not his.  
“Okay. I’m going to clean you off, okay, and when I’m done with that I brought you fresh clothes and I want you to try to drink some water okay?” he stated gently. Etienne again nodded as if he was confused. Luke began to gently wash him with the cloth he had found.  
Why was he being so kind? Etienne didn’t deserve that. He should be using him, that’s all he’s good for. He deserves to lay here in the mess that he was. Why would anyone help him?  
Once Luke had gotten him cleaned and dressed in the new clothes he pulled him gently to him. He pushed his sweat soaked hair gently out of Etienne’s face, “Can you try and drink this for me?”  
Etienne shook his head quickly, “No, hur’s,” he slurred out.  
“What hurts?” Luke said softly.  
“Everything,” he slurred out.  
“I know honey. This will help,” He replied gently.  
“ ‘m tired,” he slurred out again.  
“It will be okay. You can go to sleep after you drink this okay?” Luke said gently running his hands through his hair.  
Etienne hummed, “Okay,” he said taking the water and drinking it. He leaned up against Luke, then suddenly sat up.  
“Sorry,” he said looking down.  
“For what?” Luke asked confused.  
“I was like on top of you and probably crushing you and you probably didn’t want me there. Sorry I do this a lot I’m a mess. Sorry,” Etienne rambled more coherent than he had before, Luke hoped this meant the water helped him at least a little.  
“Okay whoa, slow down. You weren’t crushing me and I was letting you lean against me to sleep. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Luke said gently.  
“Oh, okay. Sorry,” he said wrapping his arms around himself  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. Go to sleep,” Luke said gently pulling Etienne to him. Etienne struggled slightly but he wasn't letting him sleep on the floor, not after everything. He felt the need to protect the man because he couldn’t save him like he had Stanley. He needed to protect him for as long as it took for Stanley to send help.  
***  
As Adam lead them through the forest he felt more rage than he ever had. He never thought he could be as angry as he was now. Stanley had been mostly delirious when they found him but he rambled about how he had to save Etienne. Not to mention the fact of how swollen his face had been. He had mentioned something about a whip and Etienne being tortured. Adam was not going to let these horrible, disgusting men get away with them. For everything he finds out they do to Etienne he would hurt them tenfold.  
Belle rode up next to him, “You need to stop thinking about it. We’ll deal with them but you need to stop. You can’t do this in rage, you'll only scare him. He's going to be scared and in pain you being angry will do nothing but scare him more.”  
Adam relaxed slightly, “You’re right,” he sighed slightly. Belle always seemed to know what he was thinking, “I just… what did he ever do to deserve this?” Adam said.  
“Nothing,” Belle said, “He’s done nothing but he seemed to get the short end of the stick his entire life. The world can’t seem to catch a break but we’ll get him and then we’ll keep him safe. Focus on protecting him. We’ll worry about that later,” she continued calmly.  
He sighed, “Yes, of course, your right. It’s just who would… he’s never done anything unless he feared death. I mean just look at what he took so Gaston wouldn’t…,” Adam trailed off trying to keep his anger at bay.  
“I know. I wish I would have noticed sooner. Looking back, I realize how much he took from Gaston to protect everyone else. I don’t even want to think about what Gaston would have done if Etienne hadn’t been there,” she said with a shudder.  
Adam held back a snarl. The more he learned about the man the more he hated him. He was glad he died, he almost wished he had been the one to drop him. He hoped that there was a whole new layer of hell created for him. Death had been too merciful for that man.  
“We’re here,” Cogsworth said.  
***  
Luke sat there protectively holding the man. Etienne had woken up a while ago and Luke had been gently rocking him trying to keep him calm. All the sudden both of them heard what sounded like an explosion and everything went dead silent for about a minute before chaos erupted outside as what sounded like a battle began outside. Etienne stiffened and whimpered slightly.  
“It’s okay,” Luke said stroking his hair gently, “I’m going to go figure out what’s happening,” he softly.  
“Please don’t leave me,” Etienne whimpered out.  
Luke gently cradled him, “I need to figure out what’s going on. I’ll be right back.”  
Etienne nodded silently retracting himself from Luke.  
“I’m coming back I promise,” Luke said opening the door and stepping out immediately being hit with the sounds of battle.  
He walked down the hallway turning left where the sounds of battle were still present but much quieter. He hoped there was less going on as he had nothing to fight with.  
As he walked down the hallway he felt a sword press into his back, “Where is he?” the voice snarled.  
He began to turn as the man said, “Don’t move. Just tell me.”  
“Stanley got help,” he said stupidly.  
“Yes, where is he?”  
“I’ll show you. He’s hurt, it will be hard to move him,” he said beginning to turn and putting his arms up, “We need to go that way.”  
“Luke?” the voice said. He gasped in shock stumbling back. That wasn’t possible, he was dead.  
“Chapeau?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but I liked the way it ended and feared it would be too long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild panic attack, slight self-hatred, and mentions of violence

Adam stormed through the halls prepared to slash any one in his way. Surprisingly no one even attempted to stop him. He opened every door he came across. On the third door, he threw open causing it to slam. The minute the bang rang through the room he heard a whimper come for the corner.  
“Etienne?”  
***  
“You’re with them,” Chapeau growled disgust evident in his voice.  
“What no…” Luke stuttered out.  
“Shut up,” he snarled, “I can’t… I can’t even look at you right now.”  
“No, I’m not…” Luke stuttered desperately trying to defend himself.  
“God, I thought you were dead, but this,” he said, disgust still lacing his voice, “This is worse.”  
Luke was stunned into silence. He didn’t know how to respond to that, “I… you thought I was dead. I thought you were dead. How aren’t you dead?” he stumbled and stuttered in shock.  
“I left,” Chapeau said, sword still raised to his chest, “I ran away. I’m not proud of it but when I saw them coming I ran,” the sword lowered a little, “I left you and everyone else behind. It’s one of my biggest regrets. I was a coward that day,” his voice cracked slightly.  
“I thought I let you die. I hid that day,” Luke said looking down not being able to keep eye contact with that man he once loved, maybe still loved, he didn’t know how he felt anymore. He couldn’t possibly look at him, not after everything.  
Chapeau laughed dryly looking down, “I guess were just a couple of cowards, although I guess you never stopped being one.”  
Luke flinched at this, “I’m not with them. I know you won’t believe me and I don’t really expect that but I’m not.”  
“Then why would you possibly be here,” Chapeau said immediately becoming guarded again. Luke tried not to flinch as he watched the other man’s walls slam up.  
“Don’t lie to me either. I know you to well to not know if you were lying to me,” Chapeau added quickly.  
“I don’t know where to start. I guess this is my own fault. I just didn’t,” he paused thinking of the words, “I guess it started with my stupid want for revenge for everything he did.”  
“He didn’t do anything,” Chapeau snarled, “He was terrified with nowhere else to go and no way out.”  
“Wait no,” Luke said trying to correct the miscommunication, “I didn’t mean Etienne, I know he didn’t do anything, I meant Gaston. That’s what Peter told me. He said they had Gaston and some sick twisted part of me wanted revenge wanted him dead for what he did to all those innocent people, what I thought he did to you. Then I got here and Gaston wasn’t here. Peter told me they had the next best thing, Etienne, but all I could see was the terrified man I saw ride in. I tried to leave, I really did,” he said despretly.  
“but then I saw him for the first time. He was terrified and bleeding and with Stanley, who hadn’t even been in the war, and I realized I couldn’t leave them. Neither of them had done anything and I would have just letting them be tortured so I did everything I could to keep them safe until I could get one of them out. Etienne was too hurt, he wouldn’t have made it anywhere, so I got Stanley out. In the process, I turned my own brother against me and in my own self-pitying,” Luke had to stop to keep himself from sobbing as tears rolled down his face.  
He took a deep breath and continued, “In my own self-pitying I left him and I didn’t stop Peter. Finally, I got up to find him and,” he let out a strangled sound at this, almost like a choked sob, before continuing, “It was horrible. I’ve survived a war Chapeau and I’ve never seen anything that horrible or wrong. He looked destroyed and he was unresponsive. When he became responsive again it was almost worse because he was terrified and I couldn’t do anything because I was pitying myself because a monster that I called my brother now hated me. I should have protected him. I should have done more, god it was my own brother I should have been able to save him, but I couldn’t,” he collapsed to his knees sobbing.  
“I couldn’t save him. I just left him to be tortured and abused. That has to make me just as bad as Gaston and Peter. I really did deserve to die. I wish I hadn’t been such a coward I wish I had been killed that day. God knows I deserve it,” a part of him had forgotten that Chapeau was even there. He was saying this more for himself than anyone else.  
He was breathing heavily now. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should be leading Chapeau to Etienne. He shouldn’t be panicking like this. Why was he so useless? He couldn’t even save the man who he had put in pain. He heard the sword clang to the ground. He flinched violently at the sudden noise.  
“Hey it will be okay,” Chapeau said slowly sinking down to his level, “It will be okay. I’m here now. I’ll protect you and get him out,” he reached out and gently taking his hands in his own and looking into his eyes, “It will all be okay. We have each other again. We’ll make it ok.”  
***  
LeFou sat curled in on himself hearing the sounds of battle raging around him scared and unable to move. With each passing minute, he began to believe Luke wasn’t coming back. He wouldn’t blame him, he wasn’t worth it. He hoped Luke got out and was happy. He deserved that after everything he’s done for LeFou. He lay there shaking, his breathe hitching every time a noise became too loud, until he heard a loud bang as the door was thrown open. He cried out in terror they couldn’t be coming back for him. He wasn’t sure how much more his body could take. Maybe he would finally die, maybe he wouldn’t have to keep going with this pain.  
A voice cut through his thoughts, “Etienne?” He relaxed at this. It wasn’t one of them they wouldn’t have called him by his name but he didn’t know who it was. It wasn’t Luke, he knew that, but he didn’t know who else it could have been. It almost sounded like Adam but that’s insane Adam is back at the castle, maybe he really had gone crazy, but then the figure is kneeling before him and it is Adam.  
“Adam?” it comes out too broken and more of a question then a statement but at the sound Adam sighs in relief.  
“Yeah, it’s me. We’re here to get you out. Stanley made it to the castle,” Adam said trying not to cry in relief that despite the fact the man is obviously in immense pain he’s okay. He’s alive, they could figure everything else out later. He’s alive Adam reassured himself.  
“Is Stanley okay?” Etienne said the minute that he realized that it was in fact Adam.  
“Yes, he’s fine. Come on, can you walk?” Adam asked.  
Etienne nodded. He wasn’t letting Adam see the pain he was in he didn’t want him to see how worthless he was and just leave him there. In the end, he ended almost completely leaning on Adam but it was okay. He was going to be okay. They began to half limp to the door when it suddenly swung open revealing the silhouette of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out shorter than i thought. i just needed to get it out fast because i wont be able to write much from friday to sunday


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be /that author/ and apologize profusly for not updating in two weeks. I'm going to use the excuse of school and that is the majority of it but i also just kind of had writers block but now i have four days off so im going to back things up as the next couple weeks will be crazy but i still want to be able to post. That being said this chapter really isnt the gratest. It just feels very awkward and rushed but i hope you like it. TW for suicidal thoughts (kinda its one fleeting moment), mentions of blood and death, and panic attacks

As the first silhouette began to step into the candle light another silohette appeared. Adam stepped in front of Etienne to protect him.  
“You can try but he’s too hurt to fight back and I can easily over power you. You can fight, you can try, but in the end, we will win so just hand him over and we’ll let you leave alive,” Peter said stepping forward. Then the other silhouette stepped into the light and Etienne cried out and whimpered shrinking backwards. He felt again like he couldn’t breath, it was him. He couldn’t do this. He was already so hurt he couldn’t be violated again. He thought he could do it, to save Stanley, but he couldn’t. He was so scared.  
“Harry, grab him. I’ve got the prince,” Peter snarled.  
“Don’t you dare,” Adam growled dangerously.  
“Oh, please you can act all big and strong but we all know you’re nothing more than a terrified little boy. You’ll never be able to save him,” Peter said. Adam growled and launched himself at Peter. They began to fight, for Etienne, someone cared enough to fight for him. Why? He wasn’t worth it. He couldn’t process anything. Everything was blurry and fuzzy almost as if he was hearing and seeing it through thick glass.  
LeFou felt a hand on his face. It was gentle but something felt off. It was cold as ice. He whimpered slightly shrinking backwards.  
“Oh, little fool there’s no need for that. I’m not going to kill you. You have so many uses, all the things I could do with you,” the man, Harry Peter had called him, said cupping LeFou’s face backing him into the wall.  
“Open your eyes freak. Look at me, I want to see the fear in your eyes. It’s beautiful,” Harry said pulling his bottom lip down opening his mouth slightly. LeFou whimpered opening his eyes quickly not wanting the man to hurt him more.  
“Good,” he crooned stroking his cheek. It was so different than the kind touch of others. Somehow it was gentle but cold, so cold, and it didn’t carry the same kindness and safety. He was so scared, he didn’t want this. He just wanted to be okay again. He couldn’t do this anymore. Stanley was safe, maybe he could finally let go. Death would be better than what would happen if he stayed alive.  
“Get off him,” a voice snarled from behind him. He felt the man violently ripped away and heard a scream that was cut off by the dull thud of his body hitting the floor.  
He heard someone approaching him again. He cried out and scrambled backwards frantically only to be met with the wall causing his panic to spike.  
“Hey wait no its okay. It’s me, Adam. I won’t come any closer if you don’t want me too but I need you to try to breath,” Adam said calmly stopping.  
“Sorry,” LeFou said gasping for breathe.  
“It’s okay, what do you need me to do?” Adam said.  
“Don’t know,” he barely gasped out.  
“Can I come closer?” Adam says softly.  
“Yes?” it came out as more of a question.  
“Okay, I’m not going to touch you but I’m going to come closer okay?” Adam asked. LeFou nodded.  
“Okay now I want you to try to breathe slowly with me. I’m going to take your hands and put them on my chest so you can feel my breathing, okay?”  
LeFou again nodded reaching out to Adam. Adam gently took them and guided them to his chest, “Okay, good, just try to breath with me. In and out. It will be okay. Just breath we will get you out. It’s okay.”  
***  
“I’m sorry,” Luke said pulling his hands back from Chapeau.  
“It’s okay,” he says not reaching out to take his hands again not wanting to freak him out.  
“Let’s go. I shouldn’t have left him for so long. I shouldn’t have… fuck, I can’t keep doing this to him,” he stuttered out shakily.  
“Hey it’s okay you did your best,” Chapeau said.  
“It wasn’t enough. Let’s just go,” he said before chapeau could say anything. He stands and leads him through the spiraling halls to Etienne’s room his door is ajar when they get there.  
“Mon Dieu,” Luke said under his breath. They step in and immediately are hit with the scent of blood. Luke immediately stumbled backwards stunned. On the floor lay his brother and Harry, dead. It’s not that they didn’t deserve to die but he had grown up with these people. He stumbled backwards one hand on his heart and one hand on his mouth.  
Chapeau hadn’t even noticed and was kneeling on the ground next to Adam who is holding Etienne to his chest cradling him. He was safe, that’s good he hadn’t completely failed, but Luke couldn’t do it. He had grown up with these people, they were horrible, disgusting people and he should have no remorse for their deaths but he had grown up with them. They were dead. It was his fault, he didn’t stop them. He hadn’t done enough he had killed them.  
He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stay here with the smell and sight of blood and death around him and Etienne laying broken on the ground, just more proof of his failures. He couldn’t do it. He turned tail and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm very sorry this took so long, is really rushed, and is so short. i hope you liked it and promise to update more regularly now that im scheduling updates and school will be out soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i decided i would post twice since i hadnt posted in two weeks but now im going to start scheduling updates for hopefully anywhere from every 2-5 days depending on how many i get done over the weekend

Luke runs through the halls, he might have passed people he couldn’t think straight anymore, until he gets to the door and then he throws himself out and he collapses behind the trees. He couldn’t breathe all he could think was this was his fault. His fault, his fault, his fault. He couldn’t save Daisy, he couldn’t stop his brother, and he couldn’t help Etienne. It was all his fault. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t save anyone. He was a coward. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t enough. He could never be enough. This was all his fault  
***  
Chapeau ’s head snapped up when he heard clanging only to see Luke frantically scrambling out of the room. He looked between Etienne and the door.  
“Go,” Etienne said beginning to stand.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“I’ve got it,” Adam says, “It will be fine.”  
“He needs you,” Etienne added.  
“Thank you,” Chapeau began to stand but then he turned, “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure,” Etienne said confused.  
“Did he… what was… how bad is he?” Chapeau stuttered out.  
“He didn’t do anything except help. He didn’t want to be here,” Etienne said looking down, “He only stayed because of me.”  
“Oh,” Chapeau said.  
“Go he needs you. Lord knows he needs someone,” Etienne said quietly. With that Chapeau took off. Where would he have gone? Outside would he go outside? He needed to slow down and think. He wouldn’t go deeper inside, he always hated feeling confined, so he had to have gone outside. Chapeau shot out the door and began to run through the woods when he heard sobbing. He stopped suddenly trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He turned slowly he had gone past whoever was crying. He walked slowly back.  
“Luke,” he said softly kneeling next to the man curled up sobbing on the ground.  
“I’m sorry,” Luke sobbed.  
“Oh honey,” he said softly, “It’s okay you didn’t do anything,” he didn’t know if he should get closer.  
“This is all my fault. I failed. I couldn’t do enough. I’m not enough,” Luke said letting out a broken sob, “I just wanted to be enough.”  
“Oh amour, you are. You are more than enough,” Chapeau said reaching out and gently stroking his hair. Luke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
“Can I…” Chapeau said reaching out trying to convey that he wanted to pull Luke closer without words. Luke nodded weakly sliding closer. Chapeau closed the remaining distance and slid as close as possible hugging him as close to himself as possible.  
“I’m sorry,” Luke mumbled again.  
“You didn’t do anything,” he said softly stroking Luke’s arm. He pulled him into his lap and buried his face in his hair inhaling, he still somehow smelled like mint even after all these years.  
“Ne partez pas” he said shaking slightly as he clung to Chapeau with all he had.  
“Jamais mon amour” Chapeau replied holding him close.  
“I’m sorry. I tried so hard. I left you and Daisy to die, who does that? I left the people I loved to die, then when I had the chance to save my own brother I just let him become a monster. I have to live with what I let him become. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault,” he sobbed violently into Chapeau ’s shoulder.  
“You did so much mon cœur. You were young and terrified, we all were. You didn’t have a better option. Peter made his own choices. His choices are not your fault. None of this is your fault, none of it,” Chapeau said stroking his hair softly, “You have nothing to be sorry for you did your best.”  
Luke sobbed into his shoulder, “I just wanted to be good enough. I just wanted to prove I’m good enough.”  
“You are, you have,” he said kissing the side of his head and rocking him. Luke clung to him sobbing violently into his shoulder.  
Chapeau sat there rocking him gently and murmuring comforting things to him hoping to calm him, “It’s okay. It will be okay. You’ve done so much. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I’m sorry I left you to that. It’s okay. You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”  
Eventually Luke’s sobs turned in to hiccups but his grip on Chapeau didn’t loosen so he continued to hold him and rock him. He had lost him once and he planned to never let that happen again, to protect him till he died.  
“Thank you,” Luke said weakly.  
“Always,” Chapeau said quietly.  
“I still love you,” Luke said even softer, “I never stopped.”  
“I still love you too. How could I ever stop?” Chapeau said guiding his eyes up to gently meet his as he said this.  
“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked softly.  
“Yes,” Chapeau replied breathlessly. They both leaned forward meeting somewhere in the middle. Even after all these years apart they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Neither had realized how much they had missed the other until they were feverishly kissing like all that mattered was this. They cling desperately to each other and kissed until they couldn’t then they sat there staring into each other’s eyes content in the silence that had settled between them as they both panted to catch their breath.  
“I missed you so much,” Luke said.  
“I missed you too,” Chapeau said.  
Luke let out a sigh resting his head on Chapeau’s. He didn’t deserve him. He had always been kind and caring. What had Luke done? All he’d done was watch his brother turn into a monster and then he still mourned him even when he had died because of what he had let him become. He deserved to be dead just like Peter.  
“What’s wrong?” Chapeau said asked gently wiping the tears that had begun to stream down his face.  
“I’m sorry,” Luke said voice cracking.  
“It’s okay. You have every right to be emotional and I’ll be here for whatever you need,” he said softly cradling his face.  
“I shouldn’t care that he died. He was a monster but I do. He was still my brother and I didn’t think I would lose him. Some part of me thought he was still human but he wasn’t and now he’s dead and I shouldn’t care but I do,” Luke said sobbing scrambling backwards off of Chapeau ’s lap onto the dirt behind them.  
“Wait,” Chapeau said crawling forward so he was on his knees in front of Luke’s shaking form, “You have every right to mourn him. Mon Dieu, he was your brother Luke. No one blamed Etienne when he mourned Gaston and that man controlled him and was far worse than your brother. I’m not saying your brother was a saint or anything but you were family and you grew up with him. You loved him so of course seeing his corpse is going to screw you up. You are allowed to miss him.”  
Luke sat there in shock, “How can you say that? I just let him die, I let him become a monster. It’s all my fault.”  
“His decisions are not your own. You couldn’t have done anything,” Chapeau said.  
“But…”  
“But nothing. You did nothing wrong,” he said kissing him softly. Luke closed his eyes sighing and leaning into the kiss. He could worry about everything else later for now he was just going to enjoy having Chapeau back. Maybe he would be okay in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne partez pas=Do not leave  
> Jamais mon amour=Never my love  
> mon cœur= my heart  
> mon dieu= my god


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is so short sorry

Adam gently took Etienne’s hands and helped him up. The minute he stood his vision went black for a couple seconds and he gasped holding tightly to Adam’s arm.  
“Etienne, what’s wrong?” Adam said wrapping his arm around his waist to stabilize him.  
His vision began to clear, “I’m fine. My vision is still a little spotty but its clearing it up,” as his vision cleared he looked around. He realized that Harry and Peter were laying dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. His panic and Adam must have blocked his view of them.  
“Wait did you…” he stuttered out looking around, “You shouldn’t have…”  
“They deserved it after what they did to you,” Adam snarled.  
“I… oh god is that why Luke,” Etienne stuttered.  
“Yeah, did you not know? I thought with what you said to Chapeau you knew,” Adam said.  
“No, it’s just Luke’s gone through a lot and he deserved someone. Oh, god he just saw his brother’s corpse,” Etienne gasped.  
“Luke’s been through a lot?” Adam practically screeched.  
“Yeah, he was just trying to help me and he watched his brother become a monster and then even his own brother turned against him,” Etienne stuttered, “We should go. I’m not sure I can stand for much longer. I think my back started to bleed again,” he murmured the last part.  
“Wait what?” Adam said.  
“They, uhm, they whipped me and they were healing but I think the multiple panic attacks and assault and stuff has ripped my back open again. It’s probably fine but I want to sit down as soon as possible because my visions starting to go black again,” his words beginning to slur.  
“Woah okay. Tell me if you feel too dizzy and we’ll stop,” Adam says. Etienne gives a grunt as a response. As they walked down the hall they see belle.  
“Etienne, thank god you’re okay,” belle says pulling him to her chest.  
“Belle it’s good to see you,” Etienne says weakly trying to not visibly wince in pain. They continued to walk down the hall, exhausted and silent. Eventually they found Lumiere and Plummette leaning on each other both of them were bleeding from hopefully non-fatal places.  
“Are you okay?” Etienne exclaimed when he saw them.  
“Are we okay?” Plummette shrieks, “Are you okay? You nearly died.”  
“I’m fine,” he said waving off their concern.  
“It’s good to see you alive and mostly in one piece,” Lumiere said bowing to the battered man in front of him.  
“Hey Adam,” Etienne said calmly.  
“Yeah?” Adam replied.  
“I think I’m going to pass out now,” he stated before everything went black.  
***  
Stanley stood pacing in circles in the room.  
“You really shouldn’t be pacing. You’re still injured,” Mrs. Potts said.  
“What if he’s dead? What if I left him there to die? He didn’t deserve any of this and I abandoned him. I can’t… I can’t lose him,” Stanley said collapsing to the floor crying, “I can’t lose him. I love him so much. I couldn’t live with the fact that I left him and he died. I couldn’t do it. He was so hurt when I left and I just left. I abandoned him,” he sobbed violently.  
Mrs. Potts kneeled next to Stanley and clutched him to her chest, “Hush, hush poppet. You did everything you could. The best thing you can do for him was get help. You didn’t abandon him you made sure he was able to get home. He’ll come back okay,” she cradled him, She had come to see him as one of her own and she would protect him as such till her last breath.  
“He’s so kind and caring and never deserved any of this. What kind of cruel world does that to someone like him? The world just keeps taking and taking from him. How much more can he be expected to take? How much more can he take?” he sobbed into Mrs. Potts shoulder.  
“It’s okay poppet. I’ve got you. He’ll be okay,” she said rocking him, “It will all be okay.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey Adam,” Etienne said calmly.  
“Yeah?” Adam replied turning to him fearing something had happened.  
“I think I’m going to pass out now,” he stated before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to drop to the ground. Adam and Belle both lunged out to catch him before he hit the ground. Belle held him under his arms and Adam pulled him to his chest to support his weight.  
“Here lower him to the ground so I can pick him up,” Adam said. When they had laid him on the ground he slid his arms under Etienne’s body and picked him up grunting slightly as he lifted him up.  
“He’s bleeding,” Adam said. There was so much blood. Why was there so much blood? How is he still alive? He can’t possibly be able to lose so much blood.  
“What?” Belle asked again.  
“He said they whipped him,” Adam said trying to hold back his anger, he needed to be calm anger wouldn’t do them any good, “They were partially healed but I’m guessing they reopened.”  
“What?” Plummette said, “They whipped him. Who would…” she leaned against Lumiere who numbly put an arm around her comfort her, she looked like she would throw up, Adam wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t about too.  
“We should get him out of here. Get him proper medical help,” Adam said beginning to walk out.  
“I’ll go ahead and prepare the horses,” Lumiere said sprinting out the door.  
“I’ll go with him,” Plummette said picking up her skirts and sprinting after him.  
“We don’t have enough horses,” Belle said softly.  
“We’ll find a way. He’s too hurt to ride normally. So, he’ll have to either be tied down over a horse or he’ll need to ride with someone. We’ll figure it out,” Adam said calmly trying to not let his panic show. He needed to be calm, now was not the time to panic. He needed to be able to think clearly.  
“Are you okay?” Belle asked softly placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m fine,” he said. He could feel himself shutting down, numbing himself so he wouldn’t have to face the horror of this situation.  
“Adam,” she said softly.  
“I’m fine,” He said sounding less convincing, “I have to be fine,” they walked slowly down the hall in silence. When the light hits their face, Adam is unable to see for a moment. When his vision cleared he saw Chapeau and Luke standing next to each other, Luke’s arms wrapped around himself as if to hold himself together with Chapeau’s arm wrapped around his shoulders in a protective manner. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Plummette were readying the horses.  
“He’s bleeding again,” Luke states seeing Adam’s blood-soaked sleeves, “Here let me see him.”  
Cogsworth was by their side the minute Luke mentioned the blood, “What happened?”  
“His back wounds reopened again. Should I go inside and get supplies or do you…” Luke trailed off.  
“We have supplies. My main worry is his back, it definitely needs stiches and the horse could rip them back open. We’ll have to wrap them back up and hope it’s enough for the journey. We’ll need to stop frequently to clean his cuts and hope they don’t become infected. Lay him down on this rock here,” he said pointing to a large flat stone elevated a couple feet above the ground. Adam laid him on his stomach on the rock. Luke and Cogsworth set to work unwrapping and cleaning the cuts. Cogsworth tried not to show his panic outwardly. The wounds were bad, he wasn’t sure the boy would survive. The wounds were so deep he could see the yellow strings of fat as he cleaned wounds. They were infected, there’s no doubt about that, but they didn’t seem to be overly swollen and were only slightly red.  
He never would understand senseless torture. What had been done to this man was disgusting. He couldn’t ever imagine a world where someone would see Etienne and think that he ever did anything that deserved this. He had a feeling that the emotional scars would be worse than any physical scar that could be left.  
“Their infected,” Luke said.  
“Yes, but not badly. There only slightly swollen and warm, but who knows what a day of travel will do to them. We need to clean them as quickly as possible and get moving. We don’t have the proper supplies,” Cogsworth said, cleaning the cuts with water he had gotten earlier for the horses.  
When he had cleaned and rewrapped Etienne’s cuts he stood up and said, “That’s as good as we can get with what I’ve got. All we can do is hope for the best now,” he said.  
Adam picked him up again, “How should we…” he trailed off motioning to the horses with his head.  
“You think you can hold him in your lap?” Cogsworth asked.  
“Yeah,” Adam said walking over to pick him up.  
“Wait,” Cogsworth said, “We need to be careful. He should sit in front of you and we should try to tie him to you to make sure he’s safe.  
“I’ll go get rope from inside,” Luke said running to go retrieve the rope.  
“Okay, we’ll put him on first then hold him on while you get on. Lumiere get on the other side of the horse,” Cogsworth said. He wasn’t sure this plan was going to work. He wasn’t even sure the boy would survive this. All they could do is hope for the best.  
Adam lifted Etienne up on to the horse while Lumiere and Cogsworth held his sides to keep him up he mounted the horse himself. Adam wrapped and arm around Etienne’s waist to keep him up. When Luke returned with the rope they tie his arms to Adams and use another to tie around his waist to keep him stable.  
“Let’s go. We need to be back as quickly as possible. We’ll stop half way to clean his wounds again and rewrap them,” Cogsworth said mounting his own horse.  
“We’re still one horse short,” Belle says mounting her own horse.  
“Luke can just ride with me,” Chapeau said as he mounted his horse puling Luke up with him. They set out hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just kind of generally dissatisfied with this chapter but i needed it to transition to the next.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been nearly a week since Stanley had returned and they still hadn’t brought Etienne home and he was becoming more terrified by the day. He wasn’t sure they had made it out of it alive. He should have stayed with Etienne. He should have found a way to get him out. He shouldn’t have left him. What if he died?  
His thoughts were cut off by the door being thrown open revealing Chip, “He’s back,” he exclaimed sprinting over Stanley and pulling him to the door, “They brought him back.”  
“Etienne?” Stanley said hopefully.  
“Yes, come on, come on,” he cried pulling at Stanley’s arm. Stanley ran after the former tea cup. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Adam supporting a barely conscious Etienne on his shoulder. Adam was covered in blood and considering the fact that he looked able to stand he had a feeling it wasn’t his own.  
“Stanley,” Etienne said weakly.  
Stanley rushed forward relieved and wrapped his arms around the man, “You’re okay,” he said into his neck clinging to him. It took him a minute to register that he was feeling something soaking through Etienne’s shirt, when he tried to touch it Etienne flinched the minute. Stanley stepped back quickly.  
“I’m so sorry,” he said, “Are you okay?” he asked as everything clicked into place. The blood covering Adams chest and arms, it was Etienne’s. God there was so much blood, how can there be so much? He can’t possibly be okay with that much blood. He looked into Etienne’s eyes and he looked broken and lost.  
“We need to get him upstairs as soon as possible,” Cogsworth interjected quickly.  
“I’ll carry him,” Stanley said.  
“No, I’m fine,” Etienne tried to insist.  
“I’m not letting you walk up those stairs,” Stanley said.  
“I’ll be fine. Tell him I’m fine,” Etienne said deliriously.  
“It is probably best if you don’t walk actually,” Cogsworth said.  
“I’m fine,” He tried again stepping forward and about collapsing. Stanley lunged forward catching the man and scooping him up in his arms.  
“’m fine,” Etienne mumbled into his neck.  
“Whatever you say,” Stanley said smiling. It wasn’t perfect but he was home now, he was safe. They could figure everything else out from there.  
“Mon deau I missed you. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Stanley said in an almost sob as he held Etienne close. He tried not to cry at the fact that he was back, he was okay.  
“Missed you too. Love you,” he mumbled he seemed to be almost drunk with the way his words were slurring.  
“Hey, I know it’s hard but I need you to try to stay awake for me, okay?” Stanley says calmly.  
“’ll try,” he mumbled. Stanley tried not to let his worry show as Etienne’s words slowly became harder to understand from his exhausted state.  
“Here lay him on his stomach on the bed,” Cogsworth said as they reached his quarters, “Okay I need water, bandages, extra clothes, needle, thread, and a candle.” Lumiere and Mrs. Potts ran off to get what they needed.  
Cogsworth sighed and accessed the boy in front of him. He gently pulled of the blood-soaked bandages. Etienne’s back had only gotten worse. It was red and swollen. He gently touched his back feeling the heat radiating off of it. Etienne cried out flinching when Cogsworth touched it.  
Stanley tried not to wince when he saw his back. It took all of his power not to rush forward the minute he heard Etienne cry out in pain. He bit his lip looking away unable to look at the bloodied mess that was his back.  
Cogsworth placed his hand on Stanley’s shoulder, “My boy, you should not be in here. Go you don’t need to be here.”  
“I can’t what if he needs me? What if something happens?” Stanley says frantically, “I won’t be in the way I promise.”  
“I know you won’t but he will be hurt and you don’t need to see that,” Cogsworth said.  
“But I…” Stanley said.  
“Stanley, mon ami, don’t put yourself through this. Come with me. I’m sure Cogsworth will send someone if he needs you,” Madame Garderobe said.  
“I don’t want…” Stanley stuttered trying to justify why he needed to be there.  
“Stanley just go. I don’t want you to see this. I’ll be fine, they’ll call you when it is over,” Etienne said weakly from the bed.  
Stanley wanted to protest he can’t possibly just leave Etienne here but he didn’t know if he could see him be in pain any longer, “Okay,” he says quietly following Madame Garderobe out of the room. He wasn’t sure if this was the best decision but he wasn’t going to go against what Etienne wished. He had had his right to make his own decisions stripped from him far too often. Cogsworth relaxed slightly, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about Stanley seeing Etienne in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is awkward especially the ending because it was supposed to be all one chapter with the next one but then it would have been over 2000 words and I think it would be harder to read that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains semi graphic depictions of stitching a wound and graphic depictions of illness

Mrs. Potts and Lumiere returned placing the supplies on the table next to the bed.  
“I don’t want to risk him thrashing and ripping his stiches. Mrs. Potts can you hold down by his shoulders?” Cogsworth instructed.  
“Of course,” she said kneeling next to him and gently brushing his bangs out of his face while Cogsworth cleaned his wounds. Etienne whimpered and clenched his eyes in pain.  
“Hush, I know it hurts poppet,” she said stroking his face, “I know dear but it will be okay. We need to clean them so they don’t become further infected,” while she had talked Cogsworth had finished cleaning his back and had begun heating his needle.  
“I think this will be easier if he was on his side,” Cogsworth said gently.  
“Okay,” Mrs. Potts said gently nudging Etienne, “Come on poppet you have to try to roll onto your side dear.” Etienne winces and whimpers as he rolled so his back was facing Cogsworth.   
When he had rolled onto his side Mrs. Potts brushed the sweat soaked hair off his head, “That’s it poppet, you’re doing so well,” she gently placed a kiss on his forehead.  
Cogsworth had never been more grateful for Mrs. Potts motherly presence. He wasn’t sure he could calm the boy the way she was able to. He knew what the stiches would do to the infected skin. He knew how much pain the boy was about to be in. He wished more than anything that he could stop that pain but he knew that if he didn’t stitch them they would become more infected and cause him more pain.  
He gently placed his hand on Etienne’s shoulder, “I’m sorry my boy. I wish I could make this less painful but it’s going hurt. Here put this in your mouth,” he said gently guiding a wet cloth into his mouth.  
Etienne closed his eyes and grabbed for Mrs. Potts hand. She took it gently and brushed his hair out of his face, “It’s okay poppet,” she gently kissed his forehead, “Squeeze my hand if you need to. I’ve got you,” she said gently. She wished she could do more for the boy. She had taken him in as one of her own and she wanted to protect him.   
When the needle enters for the first time Etienne stiffens and inhales sharply. Mrs. Potts gently brushed the hair out of his face and hushed him. As Cogsworth continued to stitch his back he cried out around the cloth knuckles going white from the grip he had on her hand.  
Cogsworth stood behind him carefully stitching his back. He could tell that some of the marks had stopped bleeding so only about 5 of the marks actually needed stitched. As he stitched the second mark Etienne began to sob. A muffled sound came from Etienne as if he was frantically trying to say something.  
“Wait, stop, what’s he saying?” Mrs. Potts said from his front.  
“Let me finish this stitch because then I’ll be done with this section,” Cogsworth said. When he stuck the needle in and tied it off Etienne frantically repeated whatever he had said before. They took the cloth out of his mouth and Etienne frantically grabbed for the empty basin that they had placed at his bedside. He leaned over the edge of the bed and retched into the basin.  
Mrs. Potts gently rubbed his shoulders. Cogsworth held his hair out of his face. Etienne’s stomach revolted again as he doubled over again retching into the basin. When he finally finishes he curls in on himself.  
Mrs. Potts kneels in front of him again, “You’re doing so good poppet, so good, but we still need to do a couple more. Are you okay to continue?” she asks him gently. He nodded weakly.  
Cogsworth gently put the wet cloth back in his mouth, “I need to clean the other open wounds again,” he said carefully. He grabbed the water basin from where he had placed it before. It had somehow been cleaned and had fresh water in it.  
He looked up at Plumette who had been standing at the other side of the room, “Did you...”   
“Yes,” she said quickly, “It was the least I could do.”  
“Merci,” he said as he began to clean the wounds. Etienne whimpered slightly tensing again.   
Cogsworth reheated the needle, “I’m going to start again,” he said carefully. All he got in response was a weak nod. He slid the needle into the wound again. He knew these last 3 cuts would be the worst as they were obviously more infected. Silent tears began to roll down Etienne’s face again.   
Mrs. Potts wiped the tears away gently, “You’re doing so good dear. We’re almost done. Soon we’ll be done soon,” she brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. She kisses his forehead and gently ran a soothing hand through his hair.  
Cogsworth finished off the third cut and reheated the needle as he examined the fourth and fifth cuts. They were by far the longest and most swollen. He put the needle in as carefully as he could but he knew there was no way to avoid the pain the young man would feel. Etienne screamed louder than he had ever done before. His head snapped back in pain and his knuckles went white from how hard he was squeezing Mrs. Potts hand. He sobbed as waves of pain radiated through his body. He wasn’t sure he had ever or would ever feel this pain before. His world began to grow fuzzy around him.  
Cogsworth somehow managed to keep a steady hand despite boys screams suddenly he stopped and went completely slack.  
“Did he just pass out?” Lumiere asked from his post next to Plumette who had tears rolling down her face.  
“I think so yes. He’s still breathing,” Mrs. Potts said, “What should we do?”  
“We continue,” Cogsworth said, “It is best this way I had almost wished he had stayed unconscious on the horses. It would have made this much less painful,” he said as he finished up the forth stitch. They sat in silence as he finished and tied the fifth stitch.  
He let out a shaky breathe as he stood, “I’m done. Will someone go get Stanley?” Lumiere and Plumette left to go find him. They never seemed to be far. Cogsworth sank exhausted into the chair beside the bed.  
Mrs. Potts walked over to him, “You did well,” she said gently, motheringly.  
“It was so bad, so much blood. I wasn’t sure he’d survive the trip. I’m not even sure they won’t get even more infected. What if I’m just prolonging the inevitable?” he said sighing and putting his head in his hands.  
“Then you did everything you could and no one will blame you,” Mrs. Potts said.  
“I will,” he said.  
“You shouldn’t,” She said softly. Before Cogsworth could respond the door swung open to reveal Stanley.  
“Lumiere said you were done. Is he okay?” Stanley asked softly from the door way.  
“He passed out from the pain but he should be fine,” Cogsworth said, “Although he’s laying in a pile of his own blood we should probably change the sheets.”  
“I’ll take him to my quarters. At least until his are cleaned,” Stanley says walking towards the bed.  
“That would probably be best. Thank you, just be careful. I don’t want him ripping his stiches.”  
“Of course,” Stanley walked over and lifted Etienne. He carried the man carefully to his room and laid him down on his stomach. He pulled an armchair up next to the bed and curled up there so he could watch over him while he slept. He didn’t want to be too far. Eventually he fell asleep hand resting on Etienne’s arm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick clarification in the beginning with Stanley and Etienne they are after Etienne wakes up after passing out from the stitches but in the second part with Luke and Chapeau its back to when they first get back to the castle. Just wanted to make sure that was clear.

About halfway through the night Etienne began to stir. He first became aware of the searing pain in his back, he cries out feebly.  
“Etienne?” he hears a voice say weakly from his side.  
“Stanley?” he replies as his vision begins to clear. As he became more aware he began to panic, “What are you doing here? Luke got you out.”  
“What?” Stanley said confused as to why Etienne was panicking, “My love we are back at the castle. I got help and you’re safe now. It’s okay,” he said stroking his hair gently.  
“You’re safe,” he says sounding broken and scared. It broke Stanley’s heart.  
Stanley kneeled next to the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes mon cher, it’s okay we’re home.”  
Etienne relaxed leaning into the touch. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed gently. Stanley smiled and continued to run his fingers through Etienne’s hair gently working out the knots.  
“I love you,” Etienne whispered relaxed and quiet.  
“I love you too,” Stanley replies smiling he leans forward and kisses his forehead.  
Etienne smiles and opens his eyes slowly, “Do you want to come up here? The floor can’t be that comfortable.”  
“Are you sure? I’m okay I don’t want to hurt your back,” Stanley said cautiously.  
“It’s fine. It hurts but it will hurt no matter what and I want to be with you,” he says sleepily.  
Stanley smiled and gently lifted the blanket and slid in, clinging to the edge of bed. Etienne slides backwards to give Stanley more room. He tried not to wince as he felt his stiches pull.  
“Don’t strain yourself. It’s okay I don’t want you to pull your stiches,” Stanley says gently pushing his hair out of Etienne’s face. Etienne went soft and relaxed under Stanly’s touch.  
They lay there in silence until finally Stanley said, “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” Etienne asks quietly brow furrowing in confusion.  
“I just left you there,” Stanley said, “I left you with them to be hurt and abused. I should have done more or fought to get you out too. I just… I didn’t do enough.”  
“How could you say that? You did so much to protect me in a horrible situation that I got us into and you didn’t leave me. You left to protect me so you could get help and get me out,” Etienne said gently taking Stanley’s hand and interlacing their fingers and kissing his hand softly, “I love you and you have been nothing but amazing and kind to me.”  
“It still wasn’t enough. You almost died, I almost let you die,” his voice cracked. Only then did Etienne realize Stanley had begun to cry.  
“Hey, hey, no,” Etienne brought his hand up and placed it on his face, gently wiping away his tears away with the pad of his thumb, “You didn’t do anything. I would be dead if you hadn’t left. You have been nothing but amazing. You have done nothing. You are perfect,” he said softly stroking his face gently.  
Stanley began to sob, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed over and over again curling into himself, grabbing fistfuls of Etienne’s shirt, and burying his face deeper into his chest. He wanted to make Etienne realize how sorry he was. He wanted to protect him but all he could do was cry.  
“Shhh,” Etienne whispered rubbing soothing circles into his back, “It’s okay you didn’t do anything. It’s okay,” he murmured pulling him close and continuing to rub his back. His heart broke as he watched the man fall apart in front of him. He couldn’t stand to watch Stanley continue to blame himself. He felt helpless, wishing he could take the pain or make the man realize that he wasn’t to blame.  
Eventually Stanley’s sobs turned to hiccups but he still clung to Etienne, almost like he needed to make sure he wasn’t going to leave or fade away. Etienne kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around Stanley.  
“I’ve got you,” Etienne said softly, “I’m okay. You’re okay. We’ll be okay.”  
***  
Everyone quickly rushed Etienne inside leaving Luke and Chapeau standing alone. Luke just stared after them arms wrapped around himself frozen.  
“Hey,” he jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Chapeau asked softly.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he said looking down, “I’m fine.”  
“Fine is a something people tend to say when they see the world collapsing but they refuse to let others see,” Chapeau said.  
“Is okay better?” Luke said laughing.  
“No, it generally means the same thing,” Chapeau replied laughing slightly and looping his arm around his shoulders, “Come on let’s go inside. You can stay in my room until things calm down enough to get you another one,” he said as he carefully led him inside. Luke leaned into him exhausted.  
“Here we are,” he said opening the door, “You must be exhausted, you look exhausted.”  
“Thank you,” Luke said sarcastically, “Always nice to know I look terrible.”  
“Not what I said,” Chapeau said laughing, “But I’m serious, how much have you been sleeping? It doesn’t look like much.”  
“I don’t know been a while I guess. I’m tired,” he said as they sat on the bed, “I had to keep watch, make sure I was awake to keep him safe. I never really needed much sleep anyway I guess it all just caught up to me,” he mumbled burying his face in Chapeau’s shoulder.  
“You should sleep now. You’re all loopy and your words are kind of slurred,” Chapeau said playing with his hair, “I’ll go uhm…”  
“Can you stay?” Luke asked quietly.  
“Do you want me too?” Chapeau replied.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, you should probably get off me so we can lay down and get under the blanket,” He said unwrapping his arms from around Luke. Luke groaned then sat back standing up.  
“Come on,” Chapeau said gently pulling back the blanket and pulling him into bed.  
Luke sighed curling in on himself, “I missed you,” he mumbled pulling the blanket closer around him.  
Chapeau lay down next to him and draped himself over Luke, “I missed you too”  
“So, what have you been doing since the war?” Luke asked half asleep.  
“I’ve been a coat rack for nearly all of it,” Chapeau said laughing.  
“Figuratively?” Luke said laughing.  
“No literally. We all were some type of household object, except Adam, he was a beast,” he said softly, running his hands through Luke’s hair.  
“Really?” Luke laughed turning over so he was facing him, “Tell me about it,” he said taking Chapeau’s hand in his. They lay there like that as Chapeau told him about his time as a coat rack about how lonely it was, how sometimes he never thought he would be human again, he also told him about the new hope they had found in Belle. Eventually they both fell asleep feeling safer and less alone then they had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff because the next chapters might be a little painful ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, shitty, and took to long. sorry about that I've been having trouble figuring out how to transition to the part i need. also i have no medical experiance so the next few chapters may be inacurate im sorry in advance.  
> tw: panic attack and graphic description of wounds

At some point Etienne and Stanley must have fallen asleep because Stanley woke up to Etienne whimpering and tossing. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. Etienne was far too warm that couldn’t be good. Stanley began to panic. He slid out from below Etienne and quickly went to find Cogsworth. He ran to his room and knocked on the door. He realized he didn’t know the time and he may have been waking Cogsworth from sleep. He felt guilty only for a moment before the door swung open.  
“Stanley, my boy. What is wrong?” Cogsworth said when he registered it was Stanley standing outside his door.  
“Etienne, he’s really warm. I think he has a fever,” Stanley gasped out.  
Cogsworth flinched and cursed quietly, “Let’s go,” he followed Stanley to his rooms. As they ran towards Stanley’s quarters Cogsworth knocked on Lumiere’s door and told him to go get water.  
They threw open the doors and Cogsworth hurried to Etienne. He brushed the sweat soaked hair out of Etienne’s face. When his hand brushed against his forehead Etienne cried out shrinking backwards.  
“No,” he moaned tossing. As he continued to cry and writhe Stanley slowly came forward.  
“Hush. Mon amour, ça va. It will be okay just breath,” Stanley said calmly. Etienne froze but continued to whimper in pain.  
Lumiere came into the room with a basin of water, “How is he?” he asked Stanley quietly after handing the basin to Cogsworth who set it on the table next to him.  
“I don’t know,” he whispered wrapping his arms around himself and refusing to look away from Etienne.  
“Stanley go get Beatrice,” Cogsworth said stiffly turning to Stanley.  
Cogsworth watched Stanley leave the room before saying, “I need you to keep him out,” he said to Lumiere.  
“Why?” he asked walking to Cogsworth’s side and almost stumbled backwards as he saw Etienne’s back, “Wouldn’t he have already seen it?”  
“I do not think so, I think he only realized the fever and did not have time to see his back,” Cogsworth said. Neither of them knew what else to say. The stitches had ripped in one of the worst ways possible. His skin and fat had pulled apart and was shredded with the stitches were pulled. His back was red and aggressively swollen and obviously infected.  
The door swings open and Beatrice and Stanley reenter the quarters. Lumiere moves quickly from behind Etienne and blocks Stanley from being able to go behind, “Stanley lets go up to the tower to see the stars.”  
Stanley looks taken aback by this statement, “Etienne needs…”  
Lumiere knew that it wouldn’t work right away so he cut the boy off and said, “He will be okay. You don’t need to be here.”  
“I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Stanley said.  
“Stanley,” Lumiere said, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“Is it bad?” he asked.  
“Let’s just go,” Lumiere said.  
Stanley did respond just followed Lumiere out of the room wordlessly and terrified.  
Cogsworth relaxed slightly now that he didn’t have to worry about Stanley. Beatrice walked to the back of Etienne she gasped as she saw the mess that was Etienne’s.  
“How did that even…” she trailed off in horror.  
“I don’t know,” Cogsworth said calmly, “We need to pull out the rest of the stitches and rewash the wound.”  
“Will he be able to survive this?” Beatrice asked fearing the answer.  
“I do not know we just have to do our best,” Cogsworth said getting to work.  
***   
Stanley walked numbly up the stairs, “Tell me how bad it is,” at this Lumiere began to protest before Stanley cut him off, “Whatever you tell me can’t be worse than what I’m imagining.”  
“It’s bad. His stiches ripped and his skin and fat is torn. It’s very infected. I don’t know if…” Lumiere trailed off looking away.  
“Oh,” Stanley gasped stumbling till he hit the wall. He slid down the wall not breathing. Why wasn’t he breathing? What was wrong with him? Was he dying? He hit his chest attempting to make himself breath again.   
Suddenly there was a soft voice in front of him, “hey hey, Stanley, mon ami? I need you to breath with me can you do that?” The voice he now recognized as Madame de garderobe said gently.  
“I don’t,” he gasped, “I can’t,” he continued to desperately gasp for air, “I’m dying,” he gasped shoving himself backwards and scrambling into the wall shaking violently.  
He felt Garderobe grab his hands gently and place them on her stomach, “Try and match my breathing.”  
Stanley tried to match the rhythm of her breathing. Finally, his breathing slowed and he was able to see clearly and think coherently again.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know what happened,” he said shakily.  
“It is okay, mon ami,” she said pulling him to her side, “Your boy is strong, he’ll make it out of this.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this is so bad and its been so long. I've had bad writers block and then all of last week i was on a mission trip with no ablility to write but i hope to get a semi regular once a week updating schedule  
> tw: non-graphic panic attack

Belle had woken to screams and Adam gone from their shared quarters. For a moment, she feared the screams were his and something terrible had happened but she soon realized the screams were those of Etienne. She got up and practically sprinted to his quarters. In her hurry, she didn’t notice the mass on the ground causing her to trip and collapse on top of them with an unceremonious oof.  
It wasn’t until she had again righted herself and was turning to apologies to the person she had tripped over did she notice it was Adam. This caused her to again drop to the ground crouching in front of his rigid form seemingly unaffected by her collapsing over him.  
“Adam,” she said gently reaching out, “Are you okay?” she asks cautiously.  
He made no sound as she asked this. He gave no reaction until her hand landed on his cheek and even then, his only response was for his head to snap up and for him to look at her with fear in his eyes.  
“Hey,” she said not breaking eye contact, “what’s going on? Are you alright?”  
“They probably need help,” he said quietly and pointlessly.  
“I am sure if they needed help they would ask for it. You aren’t answering me,” She says growing panicked.  
“They probably need help and I can’t make myself go in there,” he repeats still staring almost blankly at her.  
“What?” she asked the statement only confusing and panicking her more.  
“I’m supposed to be able to help them, I’m the prince, but I can’t. I was going there and all the sudden all I could think was that it was my mother in her fever fueled nightmares and I couldn’t breath and…” he trailed off suddenly unable to breath.  
Belle, now understanding what had happened, pulled the prince to her side, “It’s okay. You don’t have to be there. They have plenty of people to help. Everyone will understand,” she continued to ramble and play with his hair until his breathing slowed and he relaxed into her embrace.  
“Thank you,” he said quietly after a long period of silence.  
“There is no need,” she said, the kindness in her voice only making him fall in love with her a little more.  
***   
Cogsworth slumped back into the chair trying not to throw up. He needed to do so much but he couldn’t make himself open his eyes. All he could see was Etienne’s face contorted in pain. His ears still ringing with the screams. He knew that if he hadn’t he would have ended up in more pain or even dead, he could still die this could all be in vain, if he hadn’t but it was something that would haunt him for many nights to come. Suddenly a warm hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump, he must have been slipping in his old age having dropped his calm façade in front of someone so easily.  
“I’ve got the boy,” Beatrice said calmly, “Go, this was trying for all of us. Rest.”  
“You said it yourself, it was trying for all of us. You don’t have to do this. I can watch him,” Cogsworth said reluctant to leave the boy’s side despite his exhaustion.  
“I know,” she said in a way that made him think she knew of things unsaid, “but you need to rest. I wish to stay with him even if you stayed so you may as well go.”  
He again tried to protest but she was having none of it and soon ushered him out of the room. Giving him no choice but to go back to his quarters and collapse beg that Etienne’s screams didn’t haunt him into the night.  
***   
After having gotten Henry out of the room Beatrice sat on the bed next to an unconscious Etienne staring at his swollen, but thankfully restitched back. She gently pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face and briefly wondered if she should call Stanley back but decided against it knowing it would hurt him to see Etienne like this.  
She wanted desperately to take away this boy’s pain knowing he deserved none of it. She also knew there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. All she could do was be there through everything and that’s what she intended to do. She was going to be there for him as if he was her own son because that’s what he had become to her.  
She sat there watching over him and occasionally soothing him as his face would contort and he would begin to whimper. She wasn’t sure what time it was when Jean walked in with Chip.  
“I’m sorry,” he said looking down, “I tried to keep him out but he begged me. You’ve always been better at saying no to him than I have.”  
“It’s okay. Come here poppet,” She replied pulling Chip into her lap as Jean sat down next to them.  
“Will he be okay mama?” Chip asked wide eyed and innocent.  
“I don’t know dear. We can only hope he gets better,” she said carefully looking off into the distance. They sat there in silence, a family watching vigil over their newest member, praying for his survival.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie i didnt edit this so this might be really bad

Stanley sat on the roof legs hanging over the edge as he tried not to think about what was happening downstairs. He tried not to think of the pain he had left Etienne in. Plumette sat to his left and Lumiere to her left. On his other side Madame de Garderobe and her husband Cadenza sat. His head was tipped back as he stared up at the stars.  
“Can I go see him?” he asked after what felt like an eternity.   
Lumiere and Plumette shifted uncomfortably making eye contact finally Lumiere begins to get up, “I’ll go see what’s happening,” he says standing.  
Plumette wraps her arm around him and rests her head on his shoulder, “It will be okay,” she strokes his arm gently trying to comfort him, “He’s strong. He’ll survive. It’ll be okay.”  
***   
Lumiere begins the descend down the stairs fearing what he would find at the bottom. When he entered the room, he found Mrs. Potts and her husband holding her sleeping son sitting on the bed watching over an unconscious Etienne. When he entered they all looked up at him.  
“Stanley wants to see him,” Lumiere says quietly as not to wake up the boy.  
“Not tonight,” Beatrice says, “Tell him to sleep in Etienne’s room tonight, it has been cleaned, and he can see him in the morning. I want to make sure he’ll survive the night without any problems.”  
“Okay,” Lumiere said, “That is wise. I don’t think Stanley could take seeing him right now.”  
“Make sure he is okay. This has been especially hard on him,” Beatrice said.  
“I know,” Lumiere said, “We will watch over him tonight to make sure he sleeps.”  
***   
They all turn as the rooftop door opens and Lumiere reenters, “Mrs. Potts thinks it’s best if you sleep in Etienne’s room tonight since he’s in yours.”  
“So, I can’t see him?” Stanley says voice cracking. How bad was it?   
“Not tonight,” Lumiere says, “She feels it best that you get some sleep and you can’t do that with him in your bed in the state he’s in.”  
“Oh,” so it was that bad.   
“They have cleaned his room and you should sleep there tonight and go and see him in the morning,” Plumette added softly placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“Is he really that bad?” he finally spits out the question eating him alive.  
“No, they just want to make sure he gets through the night problem free,” Lumiere said.  
Stanley slumped, “So he’s okay?”   
“Yes, he should be okay,” Lumiere replied. They guide him to Etienne’s room and watch over him until he falls asleep before retreating to their own rooms.  
***   
When Stanley woke again in the morning he practically sprinted without even changing his clothes, to his quarters to see Etienne. He threw open the doors and rushed into the room pausing when he saw Cogsworth sitting by Etienne, blocking Stanley’s line of sight.   
“Is he okay?” Stanley asked cautiously.  
“He made it through the night. He feels less warm so his fever has most likely dropped and the inflammation has begun to go down as well,” Cogsworth paused, not wanting to give false hope, before continuing, “I think he’ll be okay.”  
At this Stanley’s shoulders slumped and he physically relaxed, “Dieu merci”  
He walked carefully over to where Etienne slept and knelt next to his bed.  
“I can watch him if you want to go get some sleep or go eat or something,” Stanley said trailing off.  
“I actually probably should go tend to the castle,” Cogsworth said knowing the young man wanted to stay to watch over him alone, “We will all be around if you need anything,” he finished before leaving   
Stanley lay his head on his arms and watched Etienne’s face and the rise and fall of his back, an assurance that he was alive. He watched the soft flutter of Etienne’s eyelids as he dreamed. He pushed the hair away from his face so he could study every aspect of his face. His eyes roamed the spider web of marks spanning his back. He tried not to think of the pain that the stitches must have caused him with his back as swollen as it was.   
Stanley sat there until Mrs. Potts came in carrying a bucket and a tray with two plates, a pitcher, and two glasses on it.  
“Henry said you were in here and I figured you would be hungry so I brought you both breakfast. He can eat his, he should hopefully be waking up soon,” she said placing the tray down on the table, “I brought water, he will probably be very dehydrated when he wakes up,” she continued to bustle around Etienne placing her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. She takes a rag out of the bucket and wrings it out. She begins to gently wipe Etienne’s back cleaning his stiches.  
“How is he?” Stanley said standing so he was directly across from Mrs. Potts and watching intently as she cleaned his back.  
“He is doing much better,” she said, “He has a great chance of making it.”  
Stanley slumped in relief, “He is strong. I’m sure he’ll make it, he has made it through a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably unrealistic sudden recovery so they can be happy... for now ;) you never know what will happen when he wakes up... if he wakes up. Well hope you liked it :)


End file.
